Tecno
by Marih-chann
Summary: O fim dos tempos nunca esteve tão próximo. Alguém pretende dominar o mundo controlando a linha temporal. Somente todas as eras, se unindo, podem evitar o fim, ou o novo começo.::UA::.::5º Cap ON!::..
1. Prólogo

Atenção, isto é uma Fic interativa, os personagens desta pertencem exclusivamente a seus criadores e a Masashi Kishimoto.

Créditos a Mari Sushi.

_**Prólogo.**_

_Ano 2800 d.C_

- 90º Graus para a esquerda. Gire com cuidado, é um dispositivo extremamente delicado.

O som continuava com ruídos, por mais que os cientistas da central afirmassem que os woofers e tweeters avançados iriam melhorá-lo, ele sempre continuava com ruídos.

- Não consigo te ouvir bem, a droga do som continua com problemas.

Há uma semana, o sinal intergaláctico estranhamente recebido havia afetado todo o sistema de comunicação da Terra, e nenhum pesquisador de todo o planeta ou universo conseguia dizer de onde vinha, o fato, era que aquela simples interferência causaria um verdadeiro colapso tecnológico em meros noventa dias.

_**Poucos dias para a catástrofe...**_

_Ano 2008 d.C_

- Arf, arf, arf... – o ar chegava pesado aos pulmões – Tente mais uma vez!

Os dedos trabalhavam rápidos, os movimentos seguiam sempre de brutais pancadas contra a pequena tela de cristal liquido.

- Não dá! Nenhum sinal em toda parte! Até o GPS não funciona mais! DROGA! – terminou soltando outro palavrão qualquer enquanto abandonava o Notebook sobre a mesa do escritório em ruínas.

- O mundo não pode ter simplesmente parado... Ou pode?!

_**Um lugar onde a catástrofe já avança.**_

_Ano 1500 d.C_

- NÃOOO!! – gritou se jogando o mais longe possível.

_POOWWW_

- Você está bem? Fale comigo pelo amor de Deus!- A bela jovem de vestes nobres não abriria mais seus olhos depois daquele impacto.

O desespero... Reinava em meio aos destroços de uma era em seu fim.

- Temari! TEMARI!! – o jovem não sabia o que fazer, então, apenas chorou, deixando todo o sofrimento escapar com suas lágrimas.

Malditas pessoas que apareceram repentinamente com seus monstros de ferro, que estranha magia era aquela? Milhões de vezes mais poderosa que a pólvora ou que canhões.

_**Um tempo sendo apagado da existência.**_

_Japão, metrópole mundial, referência tecnológica da galáxia. Um país onde se encontram as mentes mais brilhantes do universo, e talvez, as mais jovens também._

Os registros da Sede de Desenvolvimento de Automação de Tóquio haviam sido roubados há alguns meses, a Polícia Científica relatava pequenas pistas sobre os suspeitos ao caminhar das exaustivas investigações.

O ano de 2800 era abalado pelos grandes roubos ocorridos em todo o universo, a Via Láctea já não estava mais segura contra bandidos tão astutos. Especialistas afirmam que os documentos e experimentos roubados não comprometem nenhum tipo de organismo vivo, já que se tratavam apenas de teses e teorias com suas conclusões completamente inacabadas.

O planeta Terra, sendo sede intergaláctica da OPV (Organização dos Planetas da Via Láctea) afirma que já existem suspeitos de tais crimes, porém, os mesmo se encontram foragidos.

Um estranho sinal emitido fora do Espaço Cibernético atinge os meios avançados de comunicação, especificamente os terrestres, seria uma revolta externa contra o Planeta mãe do universo? Não, era uma revolução completamente pertencente, e que atingiria somente o planeta Terra, uma revolta interna, e totalmente desconhecida pelos olhos humanos, até agora.

_**O fim. Para um novo começo.**_

- É uma bifurcação do espaço temporal.

A jovem de cabelos róseos não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Como uma bifurcação? E no espaço temporal?! Não existe tecnologia no mundo capaz de adentrar o espaço temporal. Tem certeza disso Sasuke-kun?

- Não existe tecnologia na Terra para isso. - ressaltou - Os documentos roubados... É a única explicação para o sinal de interferência.

A garota apenas se debruçara na mesa de comando.

- Computador. Ligue-nos com Tsunade-sama, imediatamente. – resmungara, enquanto uma enorme tela se abria à frente dos dois cientistas.

O moreno ao lado se levantou de sua cadeira, e caminhou em direção a porta.

- A onde você vai? Não deveria explicar você mesmo a situação para Tsunade-sama?

- Explicações só iram atrasar mais as coisas, vou tomar providências imediatamente.

_**Um novo começo. Para um novo fim.**_

- Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer! Sabia! Não poderíamos deixar tal tecnologia nas mãos dos malditos Uranianos! – gritou a jovem jogando um estranho dispositivo cilíndrico contra a parede.

- Não, você não sabia. E não deveria destruir o sistema de informações de forma tão primitiva.

- Okay senhor-sabe-tudo. Vamos montar logo a equipe que salvará todas as eras. Yeah!

O ruivo a sua frente apenas bateu uma das mãos contra o próprio rosto, estavam à beira da destruição, e aquela louca empolgada para correr mais riscos de vida.

_**O Passado, o Futuro e o Presente... Jamais estiveram tão próximos.**_

* * *

Pares disponíveis, eras a que pertencem:

Sasuke, 19 anos - Futuro

Gaara, 20 anos - Futuro

Shino, 23 anos - Futuro

Naruto, 19 anos - Presente

Kiba, 18 anos - Presente

Lee, 19 anos – Presente

Shikamaru, 20 anos – Passado

Kakashi, 27 anos – Passado

Itachi, 24 anos – Futuro/Passado

Sasori, 23 anos – Passado

Deidara, 23 anos – Futuro/Passado

Sakura, 19 anos - Futuro

Hinata, 18 anos – Presente

Ino, 19 anos – Presente

Tenten, 19 anos – Presente

Sim, eles são jovens e eu mudei varias das idades, porque? Por que eu quis oras.

**Nem todos os personagens disponíveis necessariamente terão um par.**

Tipo de ficha:

Nome: (sendo na ordem Sobrenome/Nome)

Idade:

Características: (Nada muito exagerado, por favor)

Personalidade: (Caprichem, quero coisas criativas)

Era a que pertence: (Passado, presente, futuro, ambas respectivamente vão ter fundamental importância)

Passado do personagem: (opcional, já que pode não se enquadrar com o que imagino para a fic e ser descartado)

Par: ( Mais de uma opção, para ter mais chances)

Seu personagem pode ficar sem par? (Talvez alguns personagens escolhidos não vão ter um par, já que é muito complicado montar casaizinhos em uma estória dessas)

Aceita mudanças em sua ficha? (Bem, talvez terei que mudar algumas coisas nas fichas para melhor enquadramento na estória, como acrescentar coisas, era pertencente, passado do personagem, idade e personalidade.)

* * *

Bem, o prazo para a entrega das fichas é até o dia 15 de Abril, por isso, não se desespere, pense com calma em sua ficha, para que assim você tenha mais chances de participar. As fichas serão obviamente escolhidas pela criatividade e encaixe na história, duvidas na montagem é só entrar em contato.

Não terá uma publicação para os escolhidos, os mesmos serão informados na postagem do primeiro capítulo da fic, que eu começarei a escrever a partir do dia 15. Aconcelho a todos que mandarem uma ficha deixarem a fic no Alerta, por que, sendo uma fic interativa, todos que tiverem seus personagens escolhidos deveram comentar a respeito do capítulo (pra me dizer se eu não estou viajando muito com o personagem, dando dicas e etc...) caso contrário personagens podem acabar morrendo na fic, dando lugar a outros ( sim, se sua ficha não for escolhida no começo ela ficará na lista de espera, caso alguém simplesmente não de importância a participação do próprio personagem).

Acho que é só, boa sorte a todos.

Beijos, Marih.


	2. Tecno I

Bem, cá estou eu com o primeiro capítulo de Tecno inesperadamente antes do tempo xD ( já que era para eu estar começando a escreve-lo somente hoje, dia 15).

Foram mais fichas do que eu esperava, isso é bom, e ao mesmo tempo ruim, já que não existiam muitas vagas, e eu tive que aumentar o número das mesmas já que era impossível descartar algumas fichas tão boas.

Eu tentei ser bem rígida no prólogo com as explicações para a montagem da fic, para que assim todos tivessem chances de participar, porém, tiveram algumas fichas completamente impossíveis de se enquadrar na história por falta de informações sobre a personagem.

Os critérios para a escolha foram os seguintes:

• Primeiramente, eu não fiz tudo sozinha, tive a ajuda do meu amigo Ree.mn, que também terá um personagem na fic.

• Procuramos personagens com personalidades compatíveis com a história; a parte da personalidade foi analisada por mim mesma, enquanto o Ree somente analisava as aparências para não termos nenhuma extravagância x.x'

• A história realmente não importava muito, mas algumas foram de grande ajuda para complementar o enredo da fic.

• Personagens com personalidade instável foram analisadas de forma muito dura, já que eu sou meia complicada para lidar com personagens desse tipo, sinto muito.

Outras observações.

• Ocorreu uma idéia nova para os casais, relacionado as garotas que ficariam sem pares, eu criareis alguns triângulos amorosos, não se preocupem garanto que vão gostar n.n

• Muitas garotas tinham cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, meu amigo e eu ficamos um pouco assustados com tantas aparências parecidas.

• O personagem Hyuuga Neji não estava disponível para escolha, já que fará par com a minha OC, Mikan. Eu esqueci de avisar.

• As opções de eras eram somente Futuro, Presente ou Passado ( com exceção de algumas fichas que ocorreram viagens no tempo).

• Foram escolhidas 15 fichas, no inicio eu pretendia escolher somente 10...

Escolhidas: (As estrangeiras tiveram posições dos nome alteradas)

**Futuro:**

Koizumi Kitsune – Srta Abracadabra.

Iris Houlapainen – Miss Sung San

Mitsukino Reiko – Meriyasu

Krystin Delay - Miyo Kyouhei

Hitsu Eyshely – Paty-kon-chan

Ai no Hikari – Uzumaki Hyuuga Meme

Masato Mikan – Eu xD

**Presente:**

Hayato – Ree.mn

Yukimatsu Seiko - Mayuu Chan

Aurora Guerra – Mari Sushi

Anne Hendrick – Papillon Hollie

Kazaame Hinali – Strytch-chan

**Passado:**

Desiré Chermont - Dri Lioncourt

Aisha Rejiala – Sayuri-sama

Yoko Kitsuno – Fafi Raposinha

Urahara Sayuri – Sary-chann

Pois é, muitas fchas, e eu to vendo que vou ter que rebolar legal para não me perder na história xD

Pois bem, peço desculpas aos não escolhidos, foi realmente muito difícil. Sobre os pares, achei melhor que vocês descubram no decorrer da fic, muitas gente conseguiu o par que queria, pena que terá que dividi-lo 'parcialmente' com outra, mas é claro, no fim uma só fica com o par. E como eu não podia colocar três garotas com rolos com o mesmo carinha, duas escolhidas ficaram sem par, ou, se brotar um surto de criatividade repentino, eu arrumo um jeito de colocar uns originais na fic para fazerem par com essas.

Sem mais a dizer, vamos ao primeiro capítulo:

**Tecno – I**

**Ano 2800 d.C.**

-x-¤-x-

_Mais uma vez encontrava-se correndo em meio a ruas desertas, não sabia exatamente o motivo de sua fuga, sabia somente que deveria correr, o mais rápido que pudesse. Estava ofegante, e repentinamente não se encontrava mais correndo sobre as ruas desertas rodeadas por prédios desabitados, e sim no meio de um grande deserto. O sol era quente, sentia a própria garganta arder devido à corrida extensa, era perseguida por estranhos vultos negros, não conseguia velos, mas sentia suas presenças. Era apenas uma pequena menina, que tinha os fios de cabelo louro grudados envolta do pescoço pelo suor, seguia um rio, um estranho rio de águas incrivelmente límpidas, porém, era um rio sem vida alguma, um vazio. O papel fortemente contraído ao peito, e novamente um novo mundo, dessa vez gélido e sem cor alguma; apenas com um ar melancólico que pairava lentamente, e então, em um pequeno lapso, pausou sua corrida. _

Acordou subitamente, assustada. Já deveria ter se acostumado com aquele sonho tão estranho, mas não, talvez nunca iria acostumar-se com aquilo.

-x-¤-x-

O moreno caminhava seriamente em meio aos corredores uniformemente brancos, o jaleco branco em contraste com os olhos negros lhe davam uma aparência fria. Passando por mais algumas portas, parou em frente de uma exclusivamente prateada, que bem ao centro continha uma placa com a seguinte classificação: Central Tecnológica Administrativa.

Olhou fixamente para o sensor prateado, o problema realmente era grave, e por mais arriscado que fosse entrar naquela sala, ele deveria entrar. Tomou fôlego e levou a mão esquerda sobre o dispositivo, ouvindo em seguida após a abertura automática da porta um programado "Bem-vindo Dr. Uchiha Sasuke".

À frente de uma grande tela ao fundo da sala, sobre uma cadeira de couro preto, apenas uma cabeleira escura era visível.

- Ora, ora. Quem vejo em minha sala. Em que posso ajudá-lo Sasuke-san? – pronunciou-se a dona dos cabelos escuros em tom doce.

O Uchiha apenas engoliu seco.

- Temos problemas, Iris-sama. – respondeu indo direto ao ponto.

A cadeira tomou rumo diferente ao de antes, ficando de costas para a grande tela e de frente para Sasuke, revelando uma bela mulher de cabelos negros com alguns fios delicadamente caindo sobre o rosto, e olhos aparentemente pretos.

- Agradeço sua informação, mas creio já estar a par da situação. – Os lábios rosados formavam um pequeno sorriso.

- A par? Mas acabamos de finalizar as pesquisas e... – Antes mesmo de completar sua frase, percebeu o singelo sorriso da mulher – Vocês também perceberam então.

- Sinto lhe dizer, mas a área de Partículas é sempre a mais avançada. Reiko-chan percebeu a bifurcação ontem à tarde, e já está tomando providências.

Sasuke continuou indiferente, apesar de estremecer um pouco por dentro ao ouvir tal nome. Mitsukino Reiko era praticamente uma lenda, talvez a mais brilhante física de partículas de todo o mundo, nunca tinha visto-a pessoalmente, mas sabia muito bem que a pronunciação daquele nome significava que as coisas poderiam estar piores do que ele chegava a imaginar.

- Gostaria então apenas de dizer que o setor de automação robótica está a disposição, esse problema parece ser grave, é provavelmente a fonte do sinal de interferência que está atingindo os sistemas.

- Sim. Agradeço, provavelmente precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível. Estamos trabalhando na construção de uma cúpula extemporânea que envolverá toda a grande Tóquio.

- Como? – Aquilo realmente estava fora do seu entender.

- Uma cúpula extemporânea. Vejo que já está na hora de informar ao mundo que estamos à beira da destruição. – A feição doce da líder de pesquisas de partículas deu lugar a um olhar preocupado e sério. – Sasuke-san, alguém está tentando nos destruir através do ápice tecnológico do passado.

- A bifurcação temporal foi formada pela viagem no tempo, não? – Isso só significava uma coisa, alguém do futuro finalmente havia conseguido ir para o passado!

- Isso mesmo, se não tomarmos medidas como essas, iremos desaparecer.

- Então está cúpula serviria para preservar o tempo em Tóquio?

- Sim – A morena mudou novamente a posição de sua cadeira, voltando a analisar a tela a sua frente. – É nossa única chance de poder atrasar o desaparecimento.

Não eram necessárias mais explicações, eles tentariam preservar a tecnologia de Tóquio, para assim poder tentar salvar o resto do mundo.

- E o que pretendem fazer fora isso? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Reiko-chan está a frente deste trabalho, posso apenas adiantar que conhecendo-na bem, ela já deve ter arrumado uma solução para isso.

- Droga... – foi tudo que pode dizer naquele momento.

-x-¤-x-

- Estou ficando enjoada... – A garota de cabelos louros reclamara novamente enquanto mais uma vez ficava de cabeça para baixo.

- Você só tem que consertar o dispositivo de iluminação. Será que eu mesmo terei que fazer isso? – respondeu o ruivo de olhos verdes com os braços cruzados demonstrando impaciência.

- Odeio entrar na câmara antigravidade. E meu laser está falhando, por isso não arrumei ainda. – os olhos mel miraram Gaara irritados.

- Tsc. Saia daí Mikan, você está demorando demais para fazer esse simples serviço. – ordenou.

- Não me mande sair daqui! Se eu disse que faria, eu vou fazer, é só você esperar mais um pouco oras! – Flutuava novamente na direção da pequena luminária lateral e acionara o laser – A porcaria continua falhando. – reclamou segundos depois.

A abertura da porta da ala de Estudos da Robótica foi acionada, uma garota com cabelos escuros - estranhamente bagunçados - passou por ela normalmente e parou ao lado de Gaara. O ruivo olhou a garota, que tinha o dedo indicador sobre os lábios, por um momento, e viu quando a mesma apertou o botão que acionava a gravidade na câmara onde Mikan estava.

A loira, dentro da câmara, se espatifou no chão.

Tranqüilamente a garota adentrou a câmara, e parando a frente do pequeno painel de controle interno, acionou as escadas virtuais, que rapidamente se materializaram na parede. Subindo as escadas até o encontro dos cabos de energia e tirando um pequeno laser do bolso uniu novamente os fios que antes foram separados por um curto.

Mikan, que estava caída debruço, apenas resmungava palavras incompreensíveis que provavelmente seriam xingamentos.

- Pronto. – respondeu a garota sem muita emoção ao completar o serviço, guardando o laser e desativando as escadas.

- Ki...Tsune! – exclamou a loira se levantando com dificuldades com uma das mãos apoiadas nas costas.- Você viu o que fez?! Ninguém te deu o direito de fazer o meu trabalho! Você nem deveria estar aqui! Poderia ter me matado! Sabia? – enquanto a garota reclamava ainda dentro da câmara e pronunciava coisas como "Você me paga" e "Raposa idiota", Kitsune apenas retirou uma barra de chocolate de um dos bolsos e saiu da câmara comendo normalmente.

Gaara apenas olhara tudo indiferente, Mikan estava demorando de mais, e utilizar a escada virtual realmente teria sido mais prático. Koizumi Kitsune era uma das mais jovens integrantes da companhia de Automação, junto com Mikan, ambas tinham apenas 17 anos, mas definitivamente Kitsune era a mais peculiar. Não somente por seu estranho penteado, ou pelas olheiras permanentes que havia em seus grandes olhos negros, mas pelo simples motivo de ser tão misteriosa e inteligente.

Uma voz pode ser ouvida por todo o centro de pesquisas apesar da confusão:

_- Tsunade-sama, primeira dirigente do setor de Automação Robótica, convoca todos os físicos e engenheiros para uma reunião de extrema urgência na sala B15, para tratar unicamente de assuntos referentes ao bem estar mundial._

- Bem estar mundial? – repetiu Gaara surpreso.

- Provavelmente mais uma dessas reuniões sem nexo algum. – pronunciou-se Kitsune em seguida mordendo o chocolate.

- Se acha as reuniões tão desnecessárias, simplesmente não vá, e me poupe de ficar encarando você durante horas. – disse Mikan extremamente ríspida enquanto finalizava o sistema da câmara antigravitacional.

Gaara apenas olhou para Mikan com reprovação, enquanto Kitsune apenas ignorou-a de forma tranqüila, como sempre fazia.

-x-¤-x-

A Sala B15 era um pequeno anfiteatro que ficava no terceiro andar do instituto Tecnológico de Tóquio, ou simplesmente Tecno. Pouquíssimas reuniões eram realizadas lá, em sua maioria, realmente para tratar de assuntos insignificantes como, por exemplo, o que servir de sobremesa nos almoços de quinta-feira.

Dentro da sala, chegavam aos pouco os cientistas pertencentes ao setor de Automação Robótica, responsáveis pela criação de todo e qualquer tipo de espécimes autômatos que hoje circulavam pelo Japão.

O que realmente assustaria uma pessoa normal, não era o fato das pessoas que se encontravam lá serem super gênios da tecnologia, e sim, o fato de todos serem muito jovens. Físicos nucleares, de partículas, analises, pesquisas minuciosas, e outros vários tipos, em simples corpos que variavam de 17 a 20 anos na grande maioria.

O palco a frente, em formato retangular, continha no seu centro uma pequena e alta mesa de vidro, com um grande 'T' azul em sua fronte, sem amplificador de som algum, já que a sala em si era adaptada para ter um jogo de ondas sonoras esplendido. Duas cadeiras de destaque eram reservadas no interior direito do palco, especificamente para as coordenadorias principais da _Tecno_, as de Automação e Partículas. Tsunade e Iris Houlapainen.

Iris Houlapainen, coordenadora chefe de toda e qualquer pesquisa que envolva Partículas. Se dissessem que a descoberta do Átomo foi a grande revolução da ciência, Íris diria que os Átomos não passam de grandes bolas de dois metros que somente um cego não enxergaria. Há três anos na coordenadoria, uma das maiores líderes Tecnológicas de todos os tempos, uma mulher astuta que não economiza meios para conseguir o que quer.

O auditório conteve os diálogos ao notar a figura que caminhara lentamente até o palco do anfiteatro. Uma bela jovem de feições delicadas se aproximara calmamente do centro do palco, tinha seus cabelos castanhos soltos, com duas mechas mais curtas na frente, a franja repicada dava grande ênfase aos calmos olhos azuis por trás de um par de óculos elegantes.

- Não seria apenas uma reunião com o Setor de Automação Sasuke-kun? – perguntara Sakura ao notar a pessoa que estava no palco.

- É o que a mensagem disse, porque está me perguntando isso?

- Aquela no palco... Se não me engano é Mitsukino Reiko.

- Mitsukino? Você a conhece? – perguntou um pouco surpreso.

- Já a vi em uma reunião com Tsunade-sama.

A garota ao palco começaria a falar:

- Agradeço a presença de todos vocês aqui, mesmo que infelizmente não seja uma noticia prazerosa a que tenho de informá-los.

Silêncio.

- Através de um estudo a fundo para identificar o sinal de interferência que teve surgimento há alguns dias atrás, veio ao conhecimento do setor de Partículas uma bifurcação no espaço temporal.

Exortação.

- Poucos conhecem a ciência temporal, diga-se de passagem, que é uma das ciências mais complexas existentes no momento. A existência terráquea é constituída por um único túnel, que tem obviamente seu início e seu fim, não se pode explicar em que parte desse túnel nos encontramos, apenas que descobriram uma maneira de criar desvios neste túnel.

Ao fundo, uma grande tela virtual se formou, descrevendo perfeitamente um túnel, e um desvio exclusivamente curval.

- Foi descoberto que os Uranianos tinham a tecnologia necessária para criar desvios no tempo de sua espécie; desvios que não acarretariam em nada a sobrevivência humana, exceto se esses desvios fossem aplicados sob o túnel do tempo que envolve o planeta Terra. Três cientistas moleculares vinham trabalhando secretamente nessa estranha tecnologia alienígena;

E em um instante, o túnel exemplar desapareceu, dando lugar a três rostos desaparecidos há tempos.

- "Não pode ser..." – pensou Sasuke ao notar especificamente um rosto bem conhecido por ele.

- Os mesmos três cientistas roubaram essa tecnologia, e findaram um desvio perfeito no túnel, fugindo assim para uma era distante. Esse ato impensado provocou um distúrbio no túnel do tempo, e conseqüentemente sua desfragmentação de forma decrescente, ocorre então que não sabendo o real fim do túnel do tempo, seremos destruídos em breve.

_**A destruição se aproximava a cada segundo...**_

Desespero.

- Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas, não pode ser verdade, é um absurdo! – alguém ao fundo gritara.

- Onde está a base desta especulação, queremos provas! – ocorreram vários comentários.

- A prova é unicamente o sinal de interferência, que prova claramente a aproximação da desfragmentação de nossa era. – Reiko parou por um instante, ajeitando os óculos. – A uma única alternativa, depois de várias horas de analise profunda.

O silêncio novamente tomara o lugar da exaltação.

- Há especificamente nove anos atrás Tóquio foi abalada por uma tempestade completamente irregular e não prevista. Essa tempestade foi ocasionada por um vórtex, que trouxe alguém do passado para cá.

Novamente vozes puderam ser ouvidas.

- E é através dessa pessoa que realizaremos o mesmo caminhos dos três criminosos para apreende-los e reverter o processo de desfragmentação.

Nada realmente era tão simples. Há nove anos, em dia, hora e minutos exatos, conforme os cálculos de Reiko, apenas duas pessoas foram encontradas nas ruas de Tóquio, desabrigadas. O que era realmente impossível, já que a mais de trezentos anos não existiam mais pessoas sem moradia e muito menos pobres. As duas pessoas encontradas eram respectivamente um senhor expulso pela esposa de sua casa, e uma garotinha, que com uma suposta queda e a exposição à tempestade obteve amnésia, segundo os médicos.

-x-¤-x-

- Certo. Apartamento limpo, comida na geladeira e na dispensa, robô na recarga, roupas devidamente passadas e guardadas. Está realmente tudo organizado, ufa! – respondeu para si mesma se jogando no grande sofá que tinha em sua sala. – E o melhor de tudo... O RESTO DO DIA DE FOLGA!

Ai no Hikari. Longos cabelos lisos em tom loiro-solar com as pontas suavemente enroladas, duas mechas especialmente mais curtas presas por duas presilhas vermelhas. Olhos azuis celestes meticulosamente vidrados na TV.

- Eu poderia arrumar um namorado qualquer dia desses... Não acha Tink? – perguntou ainda assistindo TV.

- Claro senhora. – respondeu o robô encostado na parede recarregando-se.

- Hum, talvez não. Namorar pode ser legal, mas ser solteira também é divertido... Aiai, eu realmente não sei o que fazer. – jogou os pé sobre o encosto do sofá, ficando deitada de uma maneira nada normal.

- Claro senhora. – respondeu novamente o robô.

- Não, em primeiro lugar, eu deveria mesmo economizar alguns ienes e comprar um robô mais atual com um vocabulário mais extenso.

- Claro senhora.

Hikari trabalhava em um escritório no centro de Tóquio, especificamente na área de contabilidade, gostava de contas, e isso não era lá muito normal segundo seu entender. Tinha 19 anos, e provavelmente um futuro promissor pela frente, pelo menos, era o que ela imaginava até seu identificador da porta apitar:

_Pip Pip – Pip Pip _

- Moh… Quem será agora? Justo na hora em que estou assistindo um programa legal. – resmungou levantando-se.

A garota se dirigiu até a lateral de sua porta, e acionou alguns comandos em um pequeno painel. Em instantes, uma pequena tela apareceu flutuando a sua frente, e consecutivamente, uma outra apareceu do lado de fora.

- Desculpe, não pedi nada, provavelmente foi o vizinho, até mais – disse de forma rápida enquanto sorria para a tela que mostrava um pequeno grupo de pessoas.

- Ai no Hikari? – perguntou um rapaz alto que usava um par de óculos escuros e um capuz realmente misterioso.

- Sim, a própria. – respondeu com pouco caso se debruçando em uma mesa de canto.

- Poderia nos receber, temos assuntos sérios a tratar com a senhorita. – pronunciou o mesmo rapaz.

- Pode falar por aqui mesmo, estou muitooo ocupada no momento.

- Desculpe-me, mas a senhorita não parece nada ocupada. E realmente não é muito gentil de sua parte tratar sobre assuntos de relevante importância através do visor eletrônico.

- Ah... Tsc, ok então. Entrem. – respondeu com pouco caso, e em seguida automaticamente a porta se abriu, dando passagem para que os indivíduos presentes adentrassem o apartamento.

- Viemos levá-la para o instituto Tecno, é de grande importância sua presença lá. Meu nome é Aburame Shino, chefe do departamento iônico, relacionado também a estudos sobre partículas. – disse enquanto fazia uma educada reverencia.

- Tecno, Tecno... Tecno! Nossa, aquele super prédio que comanda relações tecnológicas com a galáxia inteira! Porque alguém iria me querer lá? – perguntou sem entender muito, caminhando até o sofá e se sentando.

- Posso informá-la que é sobre sua viagem no tempo há nove anos atrás, desejamos fazer algumas perguntas e analises em sua mente.

Silêncio – barulho de um corpo caindo no chão -.

- Acho que não precisava ter feito isso – uma garota de cabelos azuis disse perplexa.

- Ela não aparentou que iria realmente acreditar no que foi dito. – respondeu Shino guardando seu eletrizador.

- Ela está bem?

- Foi uma voltagem baixa, somente para desmaia-la. Certo, levem-na para o carro sem que seja vista por muitas pessoas. – respondeu.

Hikari – desmaiada – foi carregada por um homem que também fazia parte do grupo.

- Bem, tem um robô ali – disse a garota apontando para o robô na recarga – Ele provavelmente viu tudo.

- Parece ser um modelo antigo, daqueles que somente concordam com as coisas, não pode nos identificar, é melhor irmos.

Os restantes ali presentes concordaram imediatamente, e se retiraram do apartamento, deixando o lugar vazio.

-x-¤-x-

Sentia as pálpebras pesadas. Passou delicadamente a tatear o lugar onde aparentemente encontrava-se repousada, ainda de olhos fechados. Era macio, e a temperatura do ambiente era fresca e agradável, porém, o lugar continha um cheiro realmente incomodo que lembrava vagamente um hospital.

Pode ouvir claramente passos no lugar onde estava, passou então a abrir os olhos lentamente, sentia uma dor insignificante na lateral do pescoço, e sua cabeça parecia dar várias cambalhotas enquanto abria os olhos.

- Vejo que nossa hospede está acordando, busque um pouco de água para ela – pediu gentilmente. – Hikari-san? Pode me ouvir?

- Huunnnnf – resmungou atordoada.

- Abra os olhos lentamente, o efeito do choque já está passando. – disse com calma.

- Onde... Onde estou? – perguntou Hikari após abrir os olhos e notar a sala branca repleta de equipamento onde se encontrava.

Está na sala de pesquisas sobre Medicina Avançada nas instalações da Tecno, não havia realmente outro lugar para traze-la até que acordasse. – a garota que se encontrava sentada ao lado do leito de Hikari apenas sorriu. – Meu nome é Krystin, já se sente bem?

- Acho que sim... "Recapitulando, eu atendi a porta, pessoas estranha falaram comigo, o estranho do capuz me deu um choque, eu apaguei, e acordei em uma sala de pesquisas sobre medicina".- Hikari gesticulava de forma estranha consigo mesma, enquanto a garota a seu lado, apenas analisava alguns aparelhos próximos a ela.

Krystin tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros, lisos, impedidos de cair sobre o rosto graças a uma faixa preta que usava sobre a cabeça. Os olhos esverdeados olhavam atentos para a aparelhagem, e quase imperceptível, um pequeno piercing no nariz brilhava ao contato com a iluminação elevada da sala.

- Aqui está a água. – disse enquanto se aproximava de Hikari, a assistente de Krystin, Hitsu Eyshely. A garota não aparentava ser mais velha que Krystin graças à estatura baixa, tinha cabelos lisos e negros, penteados para trás e presos em um perfeito rabo de cavalo, e belos olhos castanhos esverdeados.

- A obrigada – disse Hikari pegando o copo e tomando alguns pequenos goles lentamente, até se dar conta de onde realmente estava, e cuspir toda a água que estava tomando – Eu fui seqüestrada! – gritou correndo pela sala, até perceber que não usava mais suas roupas, e sim uma espécie de camisola hospitalar.

- Hikari-san! Tente acalmar-se, isso só vai piorar as coisas. – avisou Eyshely se assustando um pouco com o súbito surto da garota.

- Onde estão minhas roupas? QUEM TIROU MINHAS ROUPAS?! – gritou, rodeando os aparelhos procurando uma saída.

Krystin apenas sorriu achando a situação no mínimo engraçada, enquanto Hikari não conseguia esconder o rubor nas bochechas.

A porta foi aberta, e por ela entrou Reiko, acompanhada de Shino.

- Krystin-san, já iniciou a varredura? – perguntou Reiko de forma séria.

- Oh, ainda não foi possível. O efeito do choque foi menor do que eu esperava.

- Hikari-san! – assustou-se Eyshely ao ver a garota cair contra alguns equipamentos, depois de levar mais uma descarga elétrica. – Nós poderíamos ter dado um sonífero a ela, essa forma é um tanto bruta, Aburame-san.

O rapaz apenas guardou o aparelho, e em seguida ajudou Eyshely a levar Hikari novamente para o lugar em que estava antes.

- Quero que descubra o que puder, confio em seu trabalho Krystin. – disse Reiko caminhando até a saída – Essa garota provavelmente será nossa forma de chegar até onde aqueles miseráveis estão.

_continua_...

* * *

Primeiramente apareceram os personagens do Futuro, quero detalhar o que está acontecendo em cada era antes de todos se "juntarem", próximo capítulo não sei se vou conseguir chegar no presente, já que ainda tenho coisas a falar no futuro. Logo depois do presente obviamente será mostrado o Passado.

Espero omentarios, e digam sinceramente o que acharam, foi cansativo, mas era necessario n.n

Beijos, Marih-chann


	3. Tecno II

**Naruto não me pertence, muito menos os OC's aqui apresentados, só a Mikan é minha :)**

_

* * *

_

Todas as respostas sempre estiveram lá...

_Escondidas em meio aos destroços de outra vida._

**Tecno - II**

Já estava anoitecendo, e decidiu ir para a casa mais cedo já que não descansava há dois dias. As coisas estavam muito mais complicadas do que ela conseguira explicar na reunião, porém, continuava sendo difícil acreditar em tudo o que aconteceu.

- "Como pode fazer isso comigo...?" – por mais que evitasse pensar no ocorrido, era impossível.

Dirigia o carro em velocidade acima do normal, mesmo com milhares de carros sobrevoando a mesma via. Era de mais para ela, por mais que fosse inteligente, era uma garota de 19 anos.

_- Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?Essa é uma ala restrita aos funcionários do setor de Partículas! – pronunciou as palavras de forma ríspida, encarando o individuo que havia entrado na sala tranqüilamente._

_- Estava apenas conhecendo o resto do prédio, un! Não achei que haveria pessoas aqui nesse horário. – explicou-se o jovem de cabelos loiros._

_- De qualquer modo, esse setor é altamente restrito. – completou Reiko._

_- São duas horas da manhã, o que uma cientista de Partículas está fazendo no laboratório numa hora dessas?_

_A garota olhou para os lados por um momento, não tinha notado como o tempo havia passado tão rápido._

_- Estou trabalhando, oras! – exclamou ajeitando os óculos. _

_- Por isso existem tantos profissionais frustrados nesse mundo! Vamos à praça de alimentação tomar um café, un! – o rapaz aproximou-se da garota, e praticamente saiu arrastando-a para fora da sala._

_- Vo-você não pode fazer isso! Eu nem conheço você! E além do mais, preciso terminar minhas pesquisas e... Você está me ouvindo?!_

_- Bah, estou sim. É apenas um café, estou entediado. Meu nome é Deidara, e o seu? – perguntou soltando-a, enquanto caminhavam por um corredor._

_- Bem, – pronunciou-se ajeitando novamente os óculos. – Sou Mitsukino Reiko, cientista responsável pelas..._

_- Reiko? É um belo nome – interrompeu-a._

- Velocidade excedendo limites permitidos. – alertou o sensor eletrônico do veículo.

Apenas respirou fundo enquanto diminuía a velocidade, não poderia deixar simples lembranças mexerem tanto assim em seu psicológico.

Ao chegar a sua casa, programou o veículo para entrar em módulo de descanso antes de entrar. Jogou a bolsa em uma pequena mesa no hall de entrada, e foi diretamente para o quarto, precisava descansar o mais rápido possível.

_- Ei, Reiko-chan? - chamou._

_- Sim?_

_- Você tem olhos realmente lindos, não deveria escondê-los por trás desses óculos – disse sorrindo, enquanto retirava os óculos do rosto de Reiko._

_- E-eu preciso deles! – respondeu imediatamente, sentindo o rosto queimar._

_- Use lentes, assim seus olhos vão ficar mais visíveis._

Depois de tomar um bom banho, deitou sobre a cama, e os olhos caíram sobre os óculos ao lado da cama. Ela havia voltado a usá-los, depois de tanto tempo.

_- As investigações levam somente a uma pessoa Reiko-sama! – afirmou a assistente eufórica. – Orochimaru. Foi ele, juntamente com seus assistentes do setor nuclear._

_- Como?! – Reiko aproximou-se da tela, e viu com os próprios olhos. – Não pode ser..._

_- A suposta viagem para pesquisas nucleares em Urano foi uma mera fachada para alcançar o transformador temporal deles._

_- Então, foram eles também que levaram os documentos do setor de automação de Tecno... – fechara fortemente os punhos diante de tal informação, não havia mais dúvidas, os responsáveis pelos roubos eram Orochimaru, Itachi... E Deidara._

- Você... Não podia ter feito isso comigo. – sussurrou para si mesma, caindo no sono.

-x-¤-x-

_O mesmo percurso se sucedia. Estava escuro, e a garota continuava correndo. As criaturas das sombras poderiam alcançá-la, e ela temia isso, por isso corria sem rumo algum, apenas corria para se salvar. Os prédios em ruínas, abandonados. Tudo a sua volta era sombrio. Não ousava nunca abrir o papel dobrado que carregava, apenas mantinha-o contraído ao peito. De súbito, estava correndo em meio às areias quentes de um grande deserto, e por um instante mínimo, parou, ouvindo uma doce voz chamar seu nome._

"_Eu... Eu não posso parar, eles vão me alcançar!"_

_- Hikari-san... O papel, o que tem nele? _

_A garota olhou para o papel em sua mão, assustada abriu-o, e gritou._

- AHHH!! – abriu os olhos rapidamente, atordoada com o sono.

- Scanner completo. Dispositivo de varredura finalizado. Resultados sendo processados em 10 por cento - uma voz robótica pode ser ouvida, vinha de um estranho aparelho, que tinha vários fios ligados ao corpo de Hikari.

- Já acabou Hikari-san, pode se acalmar – respondeu calmamente Krystin enquanto analisava o aparelho.

Eyshely rapidamente passou a retirar os fios ligados a Hikari, o que deixou a garota incomodada.

- Er... Bem, alguém finalmente poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo? – perguntou conformada.

- 25 por cento - A voz robótica anunciara.

Krystin abandonou o que estava fazendo, e olhou para Hikari, sorrindo.

- As coisas estão um pouco complicadas Hikari-san. Você é nossa chave para resolver este problema.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é especial. Hikari-san, de alguma maneira, você veio do passado para a nossa era, e queremos saber como fez isso.

Hikari mirou a garota a sua frente, um tanto confusa. Como assim do passado? Era certo que realmente não se lembrava de sua infância, e muito menos de quem foram seus pais, mas ter vindo de outra época era um absurdo.

- 50 por cento.

- Isso é meio difícil de acreditar...

- Procurar respostas vai apenas confundi-la, deixe que aos poucos, todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas com calma. – falou Krystin voltando a trabalhar.

- 70 por cento.

-x-¤-x-

Acionou a abertura da porta, e passou pelos corredores caminhando de forma acelerada. Parecia preocupado.

Chegando a frente de uma porta denominada "_Estruturação Robótica_", abriu-a.

A sala era extremamente ampla, contendo variadas câmaras de vidro em seu interior. Uma garota de longos cabelos louros corria atarefada de câmara em câmara, até notar a presença da pessoa que acabara de entrar.

- Uchiha? – perguntou surpresa, parando.

- Vim olhar o novo projeto. – respondeu diretamente.

- Ah, sim! Está lá no fundo. – a garota fez sinal para que a acompanhasse.

Seguiram até uma sala inteiramente trancafiada, cercada por lasers de coloração arroxeada. A jovem aproximou-se da porta sem tocar nos raios que a cercavam.

- Desativar sistema de segurança. – pronunciou frente a frente ao painel virtual que havia se formado.

- Identificação de voz confirmada, Líder de montagens Masato Mikan. – Uma voz suave aparentemente vinda da porta de entrada pode ser ouvida.

Automaticamente, todos os lasers ao redor da sala foram desativados. A garota encurvou-se, olhando diretamente para um pequeno painel azul cristalizado, ao centro da porta. Um pequeno raio azul foi ativado diretamente em seu olho direito.

- Identificação de retina confirmada. Seja bem vinda senhorita Masato. – E outra vez a voz pode ser ouvida, sendo seguida da abertura da porta.

A sala tão bem protegida não passava de um deposito, porém, jamais chegaria a ser um simples deposito.

- É lindo, não? – disse orgulhosa mirando o robô a sua frente.

- Parece bom. – pronunciou-se Sasuke indiferente, cruzando os braços enquanto observava a máquina.

Um robô totalmente preto, de aproximadamente três metros de altura se encontrava ao centro do deposito.

- Bom?! É maravilhoso! Eu o batizei de MM32. Um poder de combate surpreendente, blindagem praticamente indestrutível, o sistema de controle mental mais avançado já criado em toda a Tecno! É forte, rápido, e ainda tem um catálogo de músicas infinito! Não é somente "bom". – respondeu maravilhada.

- Hunf. _Masato Mikan trigésima segunda tentativa_? – Abandonou o sarcasmo ao notar a completa reprovação da garota. - E quanto aos novos chips A.I.? Tsunade está cobrando.

- Está cansado de saber que eu não trabalho com essas coisas. – olhou-o com certa fúria ao ouvi-lo perguntar sobre isso.

- Tanto faz. O expediente já acabou, passarei amanhã na sala da Koizumi para pegar os chips então.

- As horas passaram tão rápidas. – disse admirada. – Com todos esses problemas, o MM32, e os consertos da sala antigravitacional, nem vi o dia passar. Vou pegar carona pra casa com você hoje, tá? – pronunciou rapidamente a última frase, saindo em seguida da sala em direção ao vestiário, não antes de gritar um "acione a segurança antes de sair".

- Ei!

-x-¤-x-

Estava assistindo a apresentação do modelo do último chip somente para conferir se não havia defeitos. Sabia que estava tudo em ordem, seus trabalhos nunca continham defeitos, era apenas uma precaução, já que na verdade não tinha nada de muito interessante para fazer em casa.

Era uma sala pequena, unida ao seu laboratório. Tinha apenas algumas poltronas beges, uma prateleira de livros empoeirados encostada em uma das paredes brancas, e uma grande tela de reprodução. A sala não estava com a iluminação ativada, apenas a luz emitida da grande tela clareava o lugar.

Kitsune tinha um grande pedaço de bolo sobre um prato em suas mãos, e comia tranqüilamente enquanto assistia a apresentação pseudo-real.

Passos puderam ser ouvidos, obviamente alguém adentrara seu laboratório, mas não se preocupou. Só havia uma pessoa, além dela, que poderia encontrar-se nas instalações do setor de Automação naquele horário, e ela sabia quem era.

- Pretende passar a madrugada toda aqui? – perguntou o ruivo encostando-se em uma parede branca na entrada da pequena sala.

- Talvez. – respondeu a garota sem muita motivação, sem ao menos retirar os olhos da apresentação. – Bolo? – ofereceu.

- Não, obrigado.

O chip apresentado na tela realizava várias voltas em torno de si mesmo, com todos seus transístores sendo minuciosamente analisados com o olhar atento de Kitsune.

- O chip que Sasuke pediu? – perguntou observando a apresentação

- Aham. – Kitsune abandonou seu prato de bolo sobre uma mesinha próxima, e aproximou-se mais da tela de exibição, por mais que já estivesse perto. – Terminado! – gritou levantando-se subitamente num salto.

Gaara por um instante pareceu surpreso com o estranho comportamento de Kitsune, mas atos como aquele já haviam sido vistos antes.

A garota caminhou rapidamente até o laboratório, sendo seguida por Gaara. Sobre um pequeno recipiente de vidro, uma minúscula placa de metal se encontrava. Kitsune apanhou o recipiente, e olhando-o pela última vez, acionou a abertura da pequena câmara embaixo do balcão de pesquisas, e guardou-o.

- Provavelmente vai ficar seguro aqui. – disse levantando-se após travar a abertura da câmara. – Sabe, por causa dos roubos...

- Acho que não vai haver mais roubos, e de qualquer forma, se alguém deve se responsabilizar por eles é a Mikan, foram seus protótipos que foram roubados.

- Mas tinham chips meus nos protótipos. Apenas não quero correr o risco. – respondeu suspirando entediada.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, era sempre assim, toda à noite. Gaara era responsável não somente pela co-coordenação do setor juntamente com Sasuke, mas também pela verificação noturna, já que não era lá muito interessado em ter uma noite de sono.

E Kitsune, bem, ela raramente deixava um trabalho incompleto para poder ir para casa, não se incomodava em passar madrugadas pesquisando ou montando novos chips, de qualquer forma, sabia que não estaria sozinha.

-x-¤-x-

_Bliim Bliim – Bliim Bliim_

Rolara para o outro lado da cama ao ter os ouvidos incomodados pelo barulho irritante.

_Bliim Bliim – Bliim Bliim_

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, irritada. Olhou de relance para o pequeno holograma sobre a cabeceira, marcando exatamente três da manhã.

_Bliim Bliim – Bliim Bliim_

- Ativar somente a voz. – pronunciou, quando um pequeno painel virtual se formou a sua frente, revelando uma garota um tanto preocupada.

- Mitsukino-sama! Perdoe-me por provavelmente acorda-la, mas... Bem, Krystin-sama parece ter descoberto coisas de essencial importância para todos nós.

- Não se preocupe Hitsu-san, eu não pretendia dormir por muito mais tempo. Avise Krystin que estou a caminho. – disse enquanto se levantava da cama. – Ah, e diga para ela chamar alguns dos engenheiros com urgência, algo me diz que irei precisar dos seus serviços.

-x-¤-x-

- Perturbador, não? – perguntou observando as leituras – De todas as varreduras cerebrais que já realizei, esta foi a que encontrei mais obstáculos e complicações.

- Era de se esperar. Essa garota realmente veio de outra época. – respondeu Reiko observando os resultados da varredura juntamente com Krystin, tendo Hikari euforia ao fundo.

- Não falem como se eu fosse uma espécie de aberração! – protestou a garota loura, já vestida com suas roupas normais, depois de ter convencido Eyshely de que não colaboraria em nada antes de tê-las de volta.

- O que mais me intrigou, foi uma espécie de fórmula armazenada em sua mente. Ela provavelmente desconhece esse pequeno lapso de memória fotográfica que teve há tempos atrás, e provavelmente, esse distúrbio pode ter sido causador de grandes perturbações neurais, especificamente relacionadas aos sonhos. – Krystin conseguia assustar facilmente qualquer pessoa dizendo coisas como as que havia dito. (poderíamos usar Hikari ao fundo totalmente indignada por não ter entendido muita coisa) menos Reiko. Reiko sabia exatamente o que Krystin queria dizer com aquilo.

Krystin Delay. Inteligência e concentração não eram as únicas coisas que poderiam chamar a atenção de qualquer um a seu respeito. Líder de frente há qualquer pesquisa médica. Não somente conseguia facilmente descobrir curas, como também era uma provocadora nata, peculiarmente e com certa elegância, Krystin sabe usar as palavras completamente a seu favor.

Reiko analisou a fórmula mostrada por Krystin com calma, era complexa, mesmo sendo ultrapassada em relação à ciência atual, era muito complexa. Números, cálculos curiosos, informações extremamente surpreendentes sobre túnel e linha temporal. Não era uma simples fórmula. Era um verdadeiro mapa. Um mapa para a viagem no tempo.

- Não sei como isso estava dentro de sua mente garota. – disse Reiko virando-se e encarando Hikari – Só sei que você tem finalmente as respostas que eu procurava.

Hikari não entendeu, não entendeu nada. Apenas ficou parada, olhando para Reiko, esperando que ela ou Krystin pudessem se sentar um momento e explicar para ela finalmente o que diabos fazia ali.

O túnel do tempo, acima de suas cabeças. Ionosfera, a concretos 700 km de altitude. Um bombardeio com ondas hertzianas e uma simples entrada, era tudo que precisavam.

-x-¤-x-

_10h00min da manhã, escritório da Coordenadoria Geral de Automação._

- Você sabe, não temos outra escolha. – dizia calmamente Iris, após tomar mais um gole de seu chá.

- Mas mesmo assim, continua sendo um absurdo. – Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça, tendo os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria.

- Se os Uranianos podem sair por ai criando máquinas para isso, por que não podemos fazer "isso" através de um método próprio? As coisas já devem estar quase prontas, é uma questão de tempo até montarmos uma equipe Tsunade-san.

A loira apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, deixando passar um suspiro alto.

- Está certo, então. Deixo as coisas por sua conta, afinal, alguém tem que continuar aqui para arrumar as coisas para "Eles". E que, por favor, todo esse absurdo seja realizado em extremo sigilo, o mundo não pode saber que estamos prestes a enfrentar um colapso assim.

- Sem problemas, é o certo a fazer. – Iris depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. – Vou ao laboratório ver como estão indo os preparativos. Partiremos assim que tudo estiver pronto.

- Leve a equipe de Sasuke... Não sabemos que tipo de artimanhas Orochimaru pode estar tramando.

Iris apenas deu um aceno afirmativo, e se retirou da sala. Caminhou entre um grande corredor luxuosamente decorado, repleto de portas brancas, até encontrar um elevador.

- 85º andar. – pronunciou para a máquina, que em seguida passou a se mover velozmente, sem causar qualquer tipo de impacto interno.

O 85º andar, também conhecido como plataforma de construção, estava mais agitado que o normal. Vários cientistas correndo para lá e para cá. Engenheiros controlando braços robóticos. Caixas e mais caixas de equipamentos, entrando e saindo do local. Tudo aparentemente sendo controlado por Reiko.

- Reiko-chan? Como vai indo a construção? – perguntou Iris aproximando-se da garota envolta por papeis.

- Prestes a ser finalizada. – afirmou, notando a entrada de Shino logo após Iris. – Trouxe o que pedi? – perguntou ao recém chegado.

- Sim, e devo alertar que é um procedimento um tanto perigoso, estaremos iniciando um bombardeio com ondas hertzianas seguido de uma quase explosão nuclear. – respondeu.

- Vamos correr o risco!

- Bem, quanto tempo mais? – perguntou Iris.

- Meia hora, no máximo. – respondeu Reiko levantando-se.

- Vou arrumar algumas coisinhas enquanto você finaliza nosso "portal" de viagem.

_Nada pode nos fazer parar  
Correndo o risco de se quebrar  
Se machucar, e se cortar  
Sem lamentar..._

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou frio, ao ver Iris se aproximando e sentando em uma das cadeiras de seu escritório.

- Preciso de uma equipe, Sasuke-san. Uma equipe deste setor, muito bem munida, se é que pode me entender. – Iris parecia séria.

- Entendo... Para quando?

- Meia hora. Você deve se auto-incluir nessa equipe, afinal, é o seu pessoal.

_Uma viagem... _

_Sem um passe de volta._

- Uma viagem no tempo? Você disse uma viagem no tempo?! Impossível! – respondeu a garota terminando a atualização do sistema de informações, um pequeno bastonete preto.

- Mikan, eu não teria porque mentir. E não me pergunte nada sobre isso, são apenas ordens do Sasuke. Ele quer também que você leve seus 'brinquedos'.

A garota olhou um pouco assustada para Gaara.

- M-meus brinquedos? As coisas podem ficar perigosas... A ponto de ter que usá-los então.

- É o que parece.

- Tudo isso é culpa daqueles idiotas! – gritou irritada - Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer! Sabia! Não poderíamos ter deixado a tecnologia temporal nas mãos dos malditos Uranianos! – irou-se ainda mais, jogando o dispositivo cilíndrico contra a parede.

- Você não deveria destruir as coisas dessa forma. De qualquer maneira, irritada ou não, pegue seu equipamento. Estou indo chamar a Kitsune. – disse em tom de repreensão.

Mikan não teve tempo de questionar a ida de Kitsune também, apenas fechou a cara, e ordenou aos engenheiros da _Estruturação Robótica_ para que "juntassem as tralhas".

_Uma jornada com caminhos extremamente traiçoeiros._

_- Iris_ – pronunciou Reiko através do sistema de comunicação – _As coisas estão prontas, aguardando apenas a última analise._

- Ótimo.

_Continua..._

-x-¤-x-

**Lista dos Funcionários destaques em Tecno.**

_Setor de Automação:_

_**Tsunade **_**– **Coordenadora chefe.

_**Uchiha Sasuke **_**– **Vice-Coordenador.

_**Sabaku no Gaara **_**– **Coordenador de inspeção.

_**Koizumi Kitsune **_**– **Engenheira geral de Microeletrônica.

_**Masato Mikan **_**– **Líder de montagens da Estruturação Robótica.

_**Haruno Sakura **_**– **Chefe computacional de pesquisas.

_Setor de Medicina Avançada:_

_**Krystin Delay **__–_ Chefe de pesquisas geral.

_**Hitsu Eyshely **__– _Especialista de equipamento.

_Setor de Partículas:_

_**Iris Houlapainen **_**– **Coordenadora chefe.

_**Mitsukino Reiko**_ **– **Vice-Coordenadora/Chefe de pesquisas.

_**Aburame Shino **_**– **Líder do departamento iônico.

* * *

**.´**Reviews**.´**

**Psycho Itachi – **Garota, eu amo a Reiko! (Eu praticamente amo todas as personagens que escolhi xx'). Tipo, a Reiko se encaixou com tanta perfeição na fic, eu realmente precisava de alguém como ela. Só espero estar fazendo um trabalho descente com a personalidade e talz... – com medo de ser odiada por destruir personagens – xD

**Fafi Raposinha – **Ui, eu tenho um altar. Morram de inveja xD. Itachi é aquele tipo, precisão de um vilão? Taquem o Itachi lá. Bem, a Kitsuno é fofa, uma das fichas mais originais que recebi, eu tenho muitas historinhas sobre ela na minha mente, não se preocupe, logo, logo eu jogo ela na fic, prometo não decepcionar! Ah, obrigada pelas dicas de saúde xD

**Srta Abracadabra – **A Kitsune é especial /o/ uma das primeiras a ser escolhida. Ela vai ter um passado com a Mikan. Tipo, eu bati o olho nela e já bolei toda a história das duas, e o porque da Mikan não gostar dela. Acho que você vai gostar, eu gostei, mas sei lá, vai que meus gostos são estranhos de mais o.ô De qualquer modo... Lálálá agora eu tenho alguém que corrige meus erros medonhos – emocionada - ;D.

**Miyo Kyouhei – **Adorei a Krystin, o fato dela gostar de pesquisas sobre medicina ajudou muito na hora de complementar o enredo da fic. A personalidade dela é muito legal, não vejo a hora de explorar mais ela :D. É o lance da camisola não é nada legal... (já fui vitima também). Não se preocupe quanto ao par, a Krystin foi uma das poucas que não vai se meter em um triângulo, o XXX é todinho dela ;D Mikan esta espalhada pelo fanficton a fora xD, vicio pela personagem, fazer o que...

**Sary-chann – **Adorei a ficha da Sayuri, já tenho algumas coisinha boladas, pode ter certeza que vou me dedicar muito nos personagens do passado (todos ficaram ótimos). Ah, Sayuri não irá participar de nenhum triangulo girl, ela vai ter um rolinho só dela mesmo ;D

**Dri Lioncourt -** Ficha da Desiré ficou muito show, supercompleta e elaborada, adorei. Ela tem uma personalidade que vai dar o que falar em 1500 xD. Nossa, vocês leitores não tem idéias das coisas que eu imagino fazer com seus personagens (6) xDD. Ok, eu não sou tão louca quanto pareço. Logo a Desiré aparece, vou me esforçar.

**Strytch Camelot –** Não tinha como não escolhe-la! Eu achei a personalidade dela muito boa para encaixar no presente, vai dar pra criar vários problemas xD. Os capítulos de Tecno me dão muitoo trabalho, porque além de tentar escrever de forma descente, eu tenho que ficar pesquisando coisas sobre Tecnologia pra não viajar mais do que eu já viajo xDD.Paty-kon-chan – As aparências foram as de menos, só ressaltei o lance da igualdade porque foi engraçado xD. Bem, eu sinto que estou deixando a desejar quando escrevo sobre a Eyshely, peço desculpas, e afirmo para que não se preocupe, pois todos os personagens vão ter aquele momento e destaque só dele. n.n

**Mari Sushi – **Sim, cada planeta tem o seu túnel ç.ç.'. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, agora, eu é que devo elogiar também a sua ficha. Aurora vai causar um problema de deixar o povinho todo de cabelo em pé. Eu já comecei a escrever um pouco do que vai acontecer – surta com a história xD -, ah! Ela é uma ótima personagem #.#

**Mayuu Chan – **A Seiko já aparece no próximo capítulo -dando spoiler só porque já escreveu a parte em que a Seiko aparece e porque também queria dar spoiler :x – Eu gostei dela, de verdade. Na realidade, eu não aceitei nenhuma ficha que não gostei xD. Ela é do tipo de personagem petulante que eu amo.

**Sayuri-sama – **Tecno é uma verdadeira loucura bolada por essa mente perturbada aqui ;D. Bem, a sua ficha ficou realmente muito boa. É uma personagem fácil de usar, com uma personalidade legal :D

**Miss Sug-San – **Jamais diga isso girl o/. Iris é a toda poderosa do 'setor de Partículas', se orgulhe, e muito :D Estou gostando muito de trabalhar com ela. Não precisa agradecer, eu fui justa nas escolhas, a ficha era boa, foi escolhida :)

**Ree.mn –** Não tem nem vergonha de mentir desse jeito para a sua amiga amada :D. O Hayato vai aparecer no próximo capítulo, acho que até já te falei isso hoje mesmo, mas to respondendo sua review também porque ta no meio das outras, e eu estou irritada, muito irritada :D

**Lepitas – **Ah, continue acompanhando. Tem muita coisa louca pra acontecer ainda. E pobre Gaara, vai ter que passar por maus bocados na fic xD – escritora do mau -. Fic continuada, espero que goste.

* * *

Agradeço a Srta Abracadabra que agora será a beta da Tecno. :D

Bem, estou muito feliz com a fic, mesmo a elaboração dela sendo tão difícil pra mim... É legal!

Próximo capítulo a galera do presente entra em cena, e em seguida o povo do passado vai estar dando as caras.

Já tenho as coisas todas planejadas (pelo menos quase todas...). Gostaria de saber o que vocês acham da idéia de inserir fillers no decorrer da fic, com o objetivo de se aprofundar no passado de um determinado personagem. Bem, vi essa idéia nas fics da Namixinha, se vocês concordarem eu posso tentar n.n

Espero comentários a respeito do capítulo. Até o próximo!

Beijos, Marih.


	4. Tecno III

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Eu não tenho ciatividade suficiente para criar todos os OC's presentes aqui :D**

Capítulo betado pela **Srta Abracadabra.**

* * *

Não chovia há dias. Fazia calor, e o céu estava escuro.

_Eu gostaria de uma luz, para clarear meu caminho._

**Tecno – III**

Ano 2008 d.C

As ruas estavam desertas. Era como se a humanidade simplesmente tivesse sido evacuada por uma força sobre-humana das ruas de Tóquio, dando lugar a milhares de federais. Pessoas desapareciam sem qualquer tipo de explicação. O caos era dominante, não somente na metrópole japonesa, mas em todo o mundo. Com a súbita queda tecnológica, as Nações Unidas estavam sendo acusadas de serem as causadoras do maior golpe já viso em todo mundo. Uma máquina ou seja lá o que for. Eles eram os culpados por simplesmente estarem desaparecendo com a tecnologia do mundo pouco a pouco.

Uma guerra mundial era iniciada, o mundo estava em pleno conflito. Não existia ao certo um real causador de tudo aquilo. Pelo menos, não naquela era.

-x-¤-x-

- Corre mais rápido seu estúpido! Os malditos federais estão por toda a parte! – gritou a garota de cabelos escuros. Corria rapidamente sendo seguida por um garoto de cabelos loiros, não muito satisfeito com a correria.

- Seiko-chan! Estamos correndo há quase uma hora! – gritou de volta.

A garota parou irritada, puxando-o para trás de algumas caixas amontoadas em uma calçada.

- Seu baka! Quer ser pego, é isso?! – perguntou irritada. Tendo a franja jogada completamente sem ordem sobre a testa, e os olhos verdes nada, nada amigáveis.

- Não é bem assim! Só estou cansado, não foi você que teve que apagar três caras. Eles quase me quebraram. – reclamou sentando-se no chão.

- Naruto. Estão contando com a gente para levar os suprimentos! E você está aí querendo descansar?! Faça-me o favor!

Seiko afastou-se um pouco do colega, ouvindo apenas alguns murmúrios de reprovação. Não era muito alta, então, mesmo se ficasse de pé não poderia ser vista atrás da pilha de caixas. O short jeans que usava estava completamente surrado. Havia perdido a conta de quantos muros e buracos havia se enfiado somente naquele dia com Naruto.

Uma ditadura vigorosa havia se estabelecido na grande Tóquio. O governo japonês se mantinha rígido tanto na Guerra Mundial, quanto no controle interno do país. A ordem era simples, a capital japonesa deveria ser evacuada, tendo todos os seus moradores levados para abrigos secretos. E principalmente: qualquer força contrária, eliminada.

_O Japão, juntamente com o mundo, entrará em total colapso._

- Oe, Seiko. Eu sei que você não está atrás somente da comida. – disse Naruto enquanto se levantava.

- Se sabe, então é melhor nem tentar mover um dedo sequer para me impedir. – respondeu, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Cara! Isso é problema, você não pode tentar entrar lá dentro. É praticamente o "quartel" dos federais.

- Eu sei. E sei também que os únicos computadores funcionando estão lá dentro... Naruto, nós temos que fazer isso! Eles não podem simplesmente tapar nossos olhos para o que está acontecendo no mundo! – exclamou irritada, dando as costas para Naruto, deixando as mechas brancas do cabelo visíveis.

- Por que eu tive que vir com você? Porque não a Anne-chan ou mesmo psicopata da Aurora? Tinha que ser justo eu?! – perguntou de forma manhosa, como se realmente estivesse arrependido de ter saído do esconderijo com Seiko.

- Olha. Eu não vou responder nada. Vou ficar quieta, bem quieta. – Naruto apenas engoliu seco, dando alguns passos para trás.

Uma das primeiras coisas impostas pelos governantes japoneses, além da evacuação de Tóquio, foi à tentativa de camuflagem da guerra. A população já se encontrava demasiadamente transtornada com todos os ocorridos, mantê-la informada sobre os conflitos era apenas uma preocupação a mais.

Finalmente, a rua estava vazia.

- Você vem ou não? – perguntou Seiko pela última vez.

- Vamos acabar nos dando mal...

-x-¤-x-

Era uma casa pequena e desajustada. Haviam dezenas de tábuas pregadas sobre as janelas e portas, dando um ar de completo abandono. Pura fachada. A casa, no subúrbio de Tóquio não era nada menos do que o esconderijo da única força revolucionaria japonesa, conhecida como Faem. A Faem, único empecilho para os federais ainda existentes em Tóquio, era constituída de poucos jovens, que ainda persistiam em combater a ditadura instalada na metrópole.

- Estão demorando... – pronunciou em baixo tom uma garota de cabelos presos.

- Pare de se preocupar à toa. Você sabe que daqui a pouco aqueles idiotas vão estar chegando. – respondeu outra garota de longos e ondulados cabelos vinhos, presos em duas marias-chiquinhas.

- Mas Aurora-chan, já faz mais de duas horas! – A garota, que antes estava sentada ao chão, encostada em uma parede, havia se levantado, e demonstrava em seus olhos verdes grande preocupação.

- Você sabe como ela é. Não tem com o que se preocupar, o retardado-do-Ramen não vai deixar ela cometer um absurdo muito grande. Se acalme, Anne-chan.

_AAAAAAHH!!_

Aurora estava sentada sobre uma mesa velha encostada em uma parede, de frente para Anne, de modo que não pode ver quando a porta foi escancarada por alguém que passou voando até se chocar contra a outra parede.

- Deus! – exclamou Anne assustada.

- Que putaria é essa?! – perguntou Aurora saltando da mesa.

- ESSE...! ESSE...! – gritava a garota recém chegada extremamente exaltada.

Uma garota, parada na entrada da pequena sala, com o rosto demonstrando fúria, apontava diretamente para o individuo que fora arremessado.

- Ele fez de novo, só pode ser. – disse Anne cruzando os braços.

Jogado ao chão, um garoto de cabelos pretos arrepiados se contorcia de dor, sem deixar escapar seu típico sorriso sorrateiro.

- Hayato, seu infeliz de merda! Ainda não entendeu as regras dessa droga aqui?! – Aurora tinha uma aparência irritada.

- Eu juro que não estava espiando ela... Estava apenas procurando minhas lentes. – justificou-se – muito mau por sinal - enquanto se levantava aos poucos.

- ARGH! Você que tente fazer isso novamente! Eu te esfolo vivo, tá me ouvindo?! Vivo! – gritou a garota, agora já mais calma. Tinha cabelos pretos bem lisos, que chegavam um pouco abaixo do ombro, e olhos incrivelmente verdes.

- Hinali-chan. Essa será mais uma das listas de ameaças feitas para o Hayato-kun? – perguntou Anne escondendo o risinho.

A sede da Faem não poderia jamais ser considerada como um lugar normalmente pacífico, muito pelo contrário, era uma verdadeira guerra interna, graças ao mais novo membro, Hayato. Um jovem um tanto peculiar, e digamos, atrevido.

- Eu sei que no fundo ela me ama e não pode viver se mim... Né, Anne-chan? – perguntou em seu jeito brincalhão.

- Não sei se podemos considerar isso como amor, mas se você diz. – a garota apenas respondeu sorrindo.

A Faem, sendo um grupo pequeno, não era considerada nenhuma ameaça para o governo, porém, isso era o que eles pensavam.

Três batidas. O sinal para abertura da porta. Naruto entrara repentinamente no lugar, extremamente preocupado.

- Seiko! Seiko foi capturada! – falou rapidamente, tomando ar logo em seguida.

- O que? Como assim capturada?! – perguntou Aurora se aproximando, como os olhos negros nitidamente surpresos.

- Eu disse para ela não entrar no "quartel", ela simplesmente não me ouviu.

- Droga!

-x-¤-x-

_- Promete para o papai que vai tomar cuidado e não vai se meter em brigas_?

_- Hai, Otou-san._

_- E se por um acaso, não voltarmos mais... Fique sabendo que sempre nos orgulhamos de ter uma filha como você._

- Você está bem? – perguntou Hayato um pouco preocupado ao notar Anne com o olhar vago. – Quer que eu diminua a velocidade?

- Não, estou ótima. Estava apenas pensando em algumas coisas... – respondeu Anne abandonando seus devaneios.

Os dois seguiam pelas ruas de Tóquio montados em uma moto preta, pertencente a Hayato. Seiko havia sido captura e tinham como dever trazer a companheira de volta o mais rápido possível.

- Devemos estar chegando ao local, vou estacionar por aqui e esconder a moto. Cheque quantos federais existem na entrada.

- Sem problemas.

Anne saiu correndo, com cautela. Enquanto Hayato se enfiava em um beco para camuflar sua moto.

Era um prédio de tamanho razoável, analisou o relógio, de tempo em tempo um helicóptero rondava a região envolta do local. Era o tempo que precisavam para apagar os dois guardas da entrada e procurar Seiko.

- E então? – perguntou Hayato se aproximando.

- São dois na entrada, vi alguns beirando as janelas do interior também.

- Tsc. Esses caras são otários ou o que? Como podem deixar apenas dois soldados na entrada? – o garoto passou a caminhar na direção dos soldados, que levaram um grande susto ao vê-lo.

- Ei, você! O que faz aqui?! Não sabe que a cidade está desabitada?! – gritou um dos guardas apontando a metralhadora diretamente para Hayato.

- Teremos que prendê-lo por desrespeitar as leis! – alertou o outro já retirando um par de algemas do cinturão. – Esse é mais um dos que não tem volta.

- Creio que as coisas não vão ser bem assim, meus caros senhores. – o garoto retirou rapidamente duas Desert Eagles da cintura e atirou.

Dois tiros certeiros.

- Eu... Eu não gosto quando você faz isso. – disse Anne se aproximando.

- Não tinha outra escolha, era eu ou eles. Você sabe disso.

A garota apenas fez uma cara de desgosto, e então seguiram para o interior do prédio. Em seguida, sendo ouvidos outros vários disparos.

- Por ali! – apontou a garota já correndo.

- Eu sei, eu sei! Me espera!

Os dois corriam em meio aos corredores, até encontrarem a sala da segurança.

- Vocês! Não deveriam estar aqui! – gritou um dos guardas, que antes mesmo de retirar o revolver do bolso foi atingido por um tiro no peito, disparado da arma de Anne.

- Depois você reclama de mim. Pobre guarda inocente... Foi morto por uma doce garotinha de cabelos cacheados. – disse zombando, enquanto disparava outros tiros nos demais seguranças.

- Hayato! Não é hora para brincadeiras!

A garota agiu rapidamente, sentando-se à frente de um dos computadores da sala.

- Está funcionando! Não acredito! – pronunciou surpresa, ponto os dedos rapidamente em prática sobre o teclado.

- Então esses vermes estão mesmo escondendo os últimos computadores que ainda funcionam!

- O sistema é bloqueado por uma senha de segurança... Talvez se modificarmos a codificação... – a garota dizia algumas poucas palavras enquanto invadia o sistema de segurança do local.

- Hãm? – Hayato parecia não entender muita coisa. – Ah, sim, codificação... Sistema... – o tom de fingimento era obvio.

- Térreo!

- O que tem o térreo? – perguntou confuso.

- É lá que Seiko está!

- Então vamos lá buscar ela.

Ambos saíram em disparada pelas escadas de serviço. O elevador provavelmente seria mais rápido, e provavelmente tal ato provocaria muito mais vítimas, coisa que eles procuravam evitar.

Eram muitos degraus. Anne corria a frente, enquanto Hayato cobria a retaguarda. O prédio estava infestado de federais.

Chegaram a uma sala escura, no térreo. Mais alguns tiros e gritos de dor, até chegarem ao local onde Seiko estava presa.

- Seiko! Você está bem?! – perguntou Anne aflita. Seiko estava sentada em uma cadeira de ferro, vendada e presa com algemas.

- Estou... Aqueles malditos... – pronunciou fracamente Seiko, provavelmente fora torturada para fornecer informações sobre a Faem.

- Eles te machucaram muito? Você disse alguma coisa?! – perguntou Hayato retirando a venda.

- Iriam começar, mas tiveram que sair daqui já que alguém invadiu o lugar. – Um pequeno sorriso brotou no canto dos lábios da garota.

- Vou tirar esse troço, agüenta firme. – Hayato posicionou uma das armas na corrente da algema, e atirou, partindo-a.

Seiko levantou-se imediatamente.

- Temos que sair daqui! – afirmou Anne, vistoriando a passagem por onde entraram.

- Não antes de pegarmos pelo menos um computador! Eles estão guardando os últimos aqui, e precisamos de um para pedir ajuda!

_Ajuda? Para quem?_

-x-¤-x-

_Existem momentos insertos para acontecimentos inusitados. _

- Tem certeza que foi por aqui? Não consigo ver ninguém. – um garoto alto, de longos cabelos castanhos presos de forma frouxa, analisava cada metro de rua por onde passavam rapidamente com o conversível.

- Claro que tenho! Eu vi, era uma moto preta, com duas pessoas encima! – grunhiu irritado o "motorista".

- Kiba-kun... Sa-sabe que não podemos sair da mansão assim por nada... N-não tem ninguém aqui. – pronunciou-se finalmente uma tímida garota de longos cabelos preto-azulados e olhos perolados, que estava sentada no banco de trás.

- Parem de dizer que não tem ninguém! Eu sei muito bem o que vi, e não eram aqueles federais estúpidos, eram pessoas! Pessoas em Tóquio! – respondeu irritado, dobrando uma curva bruscamente.

Os três jovens seguiam em um conversível prateado pelas ruas desertas da grande cidade, volta e meia despistavam federais, que eram as únicas pessoas que circulavam por lá. Inuzuka Kiba, em uma de suas saídas para reabastecer o estoque de mantimentos, afirmava ter visto duas pessoas em uma moto, passando em alta velocidade por uma rua, coisa pouco provável, já que aparentemente a cidade havia sido evacuada. Qualquer pessoa que fosse encontrada por lá poderia pagar com a própria vida.

- Acho melhor voltarmos.

- Ah! Nem inventa, Neji! Nós vamos procurar aqueles dois que eu vi na moto. Você não tem idéia? Talvez não estejamos sozinhos aqui!

- Neji-nii-san tem razão... N-não tem ninguém aqui.

O carro continuava vagando a procura de vestígios de pessoas.

- Já chega, Inuzuka, dê meia volta agora, não podemos nos expor dessa maneira. Lembre-se de que Hinata-sama está no carro também. – disse de forma autoritária o mais velho. Neji tinha um olhar frio, considerava-se responsável por tudo que pudesse acontecer à prima desde que se tio morreu em um atentado.

- Merda! – exclamou o jovem de cabelos arrepiados que dirigia. – Federais logo à frente! Se segurem!

E em uma manobra perfeita, jogou a traseira do carro para a lateral da rua, dobrando a esquina seguinte rapidamente.

- Essa foi por pouco... – suspirou aliviado.

Ao seguir pelo novo caminho, puderam ouvir, mesmo que fracamente, o que parecia serem tiros.

- Ti-tiros? – perguntou Hinata um pouco assustada.

- É o que parece. Estranho...

- Vamos ver de onde vem!

-x-¤-x-

- Corre! Rápido, droga! – gritava Hayato distribuindo tiros para todos os lados.

- Vamos, Seiko! Hayato-kun, não perca tempo! – gritou Anne subindo os degraus velozmente.

- Parem ai agora mesmo! Vocês estão infringindo leis japonesas! – gritou um dos federais atirando.

Hayato se jogou em alguns degraus, fugindo da mira dos tiros, enquanto Anne e Seiko corriam a frente.

- É por aqui! Tem alguns notebooks naquela sala, só precisamos de um com acesso à Internet! – disse Anne correndo em meio a um grande corredor agora.

- Anne. – gritou Seiko parando, fazendo com que Anne parasse também.

- Não temos tempo para pausas!

- Hayato! Ele não está nos seguindo! Você tem uma arma, vá ajudá-lo que eu pego o notebook.

A garota pensou por um segundo, e concordou, voltando para as escadarias, atrás de Hayato.

- Certo. – disse Seiko abrindo uma porta.

Era uma sala escura, iluminada apenas pelos pequenos painéis das câmeras que ficavam nas paredes.

- Aqui está. – pronunciou um pouco ofegante ao encontrar o que tanto procurava. - Travado? – constatou ao ligá-lo. – Tsc... Amadores.

E rapidamente os dedos ágeis trabalharam de forma perfeita. Seiko adquirira um grande conhecimento sobre informática ao longo dos anos, era mais que uma profissional.

- Pronto. – agarrou o aparelho e deixou a sala imediatamente.

Notou o corredor vazio, e tomou o rumo de onde Hayato e Anne estariam.

- Ei, você! PARADA! – gritou um guarda apontando uma arma para a morena.

Seiko teve apenas tempo de virar-se para gravar o rosto do infeliz que enfiara uma bala em seu ombro esquerdo no mesmo instante.

- AHH! – gritou de dor ao cair, contraindo a mão sobre o ombro ferido.

- SEIKO! – Hayato apareceu em seguida, tempo suficiente para apagar o guarda com uma coronhada antes que o mesmo pudesse atirar novamente na garota. – Seiko!

- Urgh! – gemeu fechando os olhos de dor.

- Seiko! Seiko! Agüenta firme, vamos tirar você daqui! Vai ficar tudo bem. – disse o jovem enquanto se abaixava para pegar a amiga.

- Hayato! Rápido, eles estão chegando! – gritou Anne aparecendo de repente com o revolver em mãos. – Oh, meu Deus! O que aconteceu com a Seiko?! – empalidecera.

- Ela foi atingida, está perdendo muito sangue... Temos que sair logo daqui!

A blusa branca de Seiko com um desenho de uma garotinha de cabelos rosa mostrando a língua passara a adquirir uma coloração avermelhada.

Os dois passaram a correr rumo ao lugar por onde entraram. Outros vários guardas apareceram pelo caminho, sendo atingidos por Anne, que dava cobertura a Hayato.

- A saída! Vamos, Anne! – gritou.

- Ah! Estão se aproximando! Não vai dar tempo! – gritou enquanto virava-se para atirar.

Foi quando de repente, um conversível prata que passava pelo local parou, e o garoto que dirigia gritou rapidamente:

- Entrem! Rápido!

-x-¤-x-

- Estão demorando muito, isso não é bom. – disse Naruto contando a munição.

- Tem alguma coisa errada. Hayato e Anne não deveriam ter ido sozinhos! – Hinali parecia mais irritada que o normal, olhando freqüentemente para uma das frestas da janela.

- O lugar era muito cercado. Se fossemos todos juntos provavelmente seriamos pegos. – informou Naruto.

- Não gosto dessa demora. Não gosto nada dessa demora! – A garota se afastou da janela e apanhou a jaqueta que estava jogada sobre uma poltrona. – Estou indo atrás deles.

- É melhor você sossegar, Hina-chan. O idiota do Hayato disse que voltaria com a Seiko. Ele é idiota, mas cumpre o que fala. – disse Aurora adentrando o cômodo.

- Não confio em homens, ainda mais como aquele lá, para trabalhos assim. Se quisermos uma coisa bem feita, é melhor que façamos nós mesmas. – respondeu a garota, munindo a arma e guardando-a entre o cinto e a saia. – Se eu não voltar em meia hora, é porque as coisas ficaram realmente feias.

_Continua..._

* * *

Certo, eu deveria ter postado isso ontem, mas alguns contra-tempos me impediram. Eu não gostei muito do capítulo, sei lá, se quiserem me apedrejar à vontade. – se esconde atrás de um infeliz que vinha passando -. Eu escrevi ele duas vezes, e estou com um sério receio do capítulo não ter uma boa aceitação, mas isso são vocês que decidem. Meu ajudante na fic (Ree.mn) foi ameaçado duas vezes só hoje na aula, e as ameaças continuaram! Ok?! – ignorem isso -. Bem, o próximo capítulo, também será sobre o **presente**, é impossível mostrar o que eu tenho pra mostrar sobre eles em apenas um capítulo. Então, pessoal do passado, agüentem firme, a hora de vocês vai chegar o/

Próximo capítulo correndo sérios riscos de atrasar um pouco (apesar de estar quase pronto). Minhas provas do segundo bimestre estão chegando por aí, e eu realmente quero superar minhas notas do primeiro bimestre. Eu sinto que esse ano estou me tornando uma estudante melhor (tomei vergonha na cara) :D

* * *

Respostas para as Reviews!

**Papillon Holie: **xD. Bem, os fillers ainda são só uma idéia. Por enquanto a história da fic está a toda à tona na minha cabeça, sem nenhuma brecha para fillers. Mas de qualquer forma, se eu for fazê-los com certeza não será a la Naruto, credo xD Bem, se tudo continuar assim (claro, até chegar minha época de provas, que se aproxima rapidamente), eu posto uma vez por semana o/

**Psycho Itachi:** Cara, a Reiko tem fãs, ela é uma boa personagem para ser trabalhada. E aquela historinha dela com o Deidara eu adorei escrever. Os fillers são uma boa para detalhar mais cada personagem, eu gosto da idéia, e pretendo levá-la a diante se tudo der certo. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, a aceitação de Tecno está maior do que eu esperava, e isso me anima muito :D

**Srta Abracadabra: **Ah, sinta-se feliz o/. Você é a única (além de mim é claro) que sabe sobre os shippers de Tecno :D. AhsUAhuHAsuHA. Eu sou fraca, deu pra ver né? De qualquer modo, eu quero muito chegar na parte do passado da Mikan com a Kitsune, mas estou me segurando ao máximo para não dar ênfase a ela (já que o passado fala mais sobre a vida dela, e depois enfim quando ela conheceu a Kitsune.) por ser minha personagem. Todos terão seu momento, e um dia esse passado será revelado :D. Eu já respondi a maioria das perguntas por msn, não tem o que falar xD.

**Dri Lioncourt: **É sério, eu me sinto tão mal de não estar mostrando os personagens logo. – neurótica -. Eu me chutaria se fosse uma leitora xx'. De qualquer modo, os personagens do Passado são muito importantes. E cada qual terá sua hora ideal de aparecer, e eu prometo não decepcionar quando essa hora chegar ò.o7.

**Paty-kon-chan: **Vai ficar realmente mais doida quando ver o que ele está fazendo realmente no passado! Cretino u.ú... – não se controla :x -. De qualquer modo, acho que a partir do capítulo – conta nos dedos – 6 ou 7, o povo já vai estar todo junto. E é ai que eu rebolo legal pra não transformar isso aqui em uma coisa pior do que já é xx'.

**Lady Purin-Aoi: **Nossa, ultimamente roubos de e-mails estão ficando cada dia mais freqüentes – até eu aprendi a roubar :x, tem vídeo no youtube que ensina – eu tenho muito medo dessas coisas, muito mesmo .., não tem problema, ausência justificada xD. Às vezes da uns panes aqui também e eu fico dias sem comentar em fics que tem personagens meus. A história dela foi de uma SUPER ajuda para o enredo da fic. De qualquer modo, quando esses super gênios conseguirem fazer isso, eu vou ter que me virar legal pra juntar toda a galera. Obrigada pelos elogios, ai está à continuação.

**Miyo Kyourei: **Sim, ela é uma das que tem exclusividade, você pode ficar muito, muito alegre com isso :D. Eu gosto da Krystin. A entrada dela ligou tanta coisa na minha mente. Eu tinha um enredinho tão vagabundo pra fic, e de repente virou uma coisa louca que eu tenho que tomar cuidado para não me perder. Capítulo continuado o/

**Fafi Raposinha: **AHH! O lance das 'velharias', eu imagino cada coisa que posso escrever. Tipo, eu sei que viajei um pouco na escolha das eras. 2800 é muito longe e completamente impossível, então tipo, para eles vai ser praticamente tudo novo o.o'. Aqui está mais um capítulo.

**Mari Sushi: **A Aurora apareceu :D. E eu estou irritada porque não consegui usá-la da forma que queria (ainda, Mua-há-há). Aurora vai passar por uma super aventura no próximo capítulo, que por sinal eu já esta quase pronto. Eu estou analisando o passado da Aurora e da Hikari para ver o que vou aprontar, eu realmente já pensei em alguma ligação das duas, mesmo que indiretamente, através dos pais. Os fillers são tecnicamente flash-backs mesmo, nada comparado a la Naruto xD.

**Mayuu Chan: **A Seiko apareceu /o/ Eba :D. Fillers iguais aos de Naruto? AhUAhhsUAhs, ia ficar uma coisa tão estranha, tipo, o povo iria viajar no tempo mas antesss repentinamente vão para Marte e encontram Sami, uma marcianinha que perdeu os pais e precisa de ajuda :B. Nunca! Se for realmente ter fillers serão mais tipo flash backs dos personagens.

**Sayuri-Sama: **Pode apostar nos problemas, eles viram em montes! xD. Não vejo a hora de juntar o pessoal todo e fazer uma verdadeira loucura. – Autora com sérios problemas -. De qualquer forma, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic.

**Sary-chann: **xD Eu pesquiso uns 40 por cento dos termos científicos, o resto é imaginário e tirado de filmes e de qualquer coisa que pode ser tirado. Eu quero muito escrever sobre o passado logo. Eu queria postar um capítulo por dia se pudesse, mas ai além de ficar uma verdadeira loucura, a fic acabaria rápido de mais .-.'

**Miss Sug-San: **Eu gosto da Iris :D. Ela é poderosa na Tecno bem ;D Setor de Partículas, uhull /o/. xD. Mais alguns OC's apresentados no capítulo de hoje, e em breve os demais. Cursinho? É 'nóis' /o/. Eu não prestei nada ainda porque tenho certeza que não vou passar ..' ... Então provavelmente um lindo cursinho me espera ;D. – garota completamente irresponsável -. Ai está o capítulo n.n

Beijos, Marih.


	5. Tecno IV

**Naruto não me pertence, alguém realmente ainda duvida disso? -.-'**

* * *

_Eu nunca tive um rumo certo para seguir. Nem um sonho. Nem uma expectativa. Apenas vagava, procurando um real propósito, satisfazendo-me com coisas mínimas... Roubar. Roubar me fazia bem. Era como se o proibido me causasse uma sensação de êxtase inigualável. Eu gostava daquilo. Não conheci meus pais, eu era sozinha. Uma ladra sozinha. Por fim, roubar coisas pequenas já não me saciava mais, foi aí que passei para coisas grandes. Já não era apenas uma garotinha ignorada nas ruas, que roubava comida e abatia carteiras, eu era conhecida. Conhecida e procurada. Meu rosto estampado na delegacia de cada bairro, aquilo me deixava feliz._

_ Foi então que eu a conheci. Era estranho. Muito estranho. _

_- Sou Aurora Guerra, e quero formar uma equipe com você, Seiko-san._

_Aurora. Ela não era daqui, uma estrangeira. Uma garota com quem eu nunca havia falado, e sequer tinha visto em toda a minha vida de crimes. Tinha belas roupas, sabia lidar muito bem com as palavras, e jamais aparentaria pertencer à mesma vida que eu. Uma completa desconhecida que naquele momento inesperado, estava pedindo minha ajuda._

_- Uma organização?_

_- É. Uma organização contra o governo Japonês._

_E algum tempo após o nosso encontro, a entrada de novos membros deu um nome a nossa organização, o nome de **Faem**._

**Tecno – IV**

O carro seguia deixando um rastro de fumaça com a derrapagem freqüente dos pneus. Os federais deixaram de persegui-los, estavam indo rápido de mais.

- Desculpem-me a ingratidão. Mas quem são vocês? – perguntou Anne ainda um pouco frustrada com todo o ocorrido.

- Sou Inuzuka Kiba. Esse rabugento aqui do meu lado se chama Hyuuga Neji.

- Hunf. – resmungou Neji ainda observando a retaguarda para ver se não estavam mais sendo seguidos.

- E-eu sou Hy-hyuuga Hinata. – disse timidamente a garota ao lado de Anne no banco de trás.

- Hinata-chan, você tem olhos lindos. – elogiou Hayato em tom galanteador, deixando Neji um pouco irritado.

- Ah. O-obrigada.

- Hayato! Olha o estado em que a Seiko está. Não dá pra corta a graça por um instante?! – perguntou Anne em reprovação.

- Bah! Eu não vou morrer. – reclamou Seiko, mesmo que ainda de forma fraca. – Não está mais doendo.

- Seiko você foi baleada! Isso é sério. – Anne parecia realmente muito preocupada.

- Estamos chegando... – anunciou Neji.

O carro diminuiu a velocidade ao adentrar uma espécie de bosque. Seguiram poucos minutos por uma pequena estrada rodeada por varias árvores frondosa até poderem avistar uma grande mansão.

- Uau! Vocês moram lá? – perguntou Hayato maravilhado.

- É a casa do Neji e da Hinata. – respondeu Kiba aproximando-se da mansão.

- E-e sua também Kiba-kun. Vo-você mora com a gente a-agora. – interrompeu Hinata.

- Vamos dizer que eu não sou um hóspede muito desejado. – disse o jovem sorrindo, apontando sorrateiramente para Neji.

O carro avançou até a entrada da garagem, um enorme portão branco se ergueu ao simples pressionar dos dedos de Kiba sobre o pequeno controle no painel do carro de luxo. Estacionaram, e rapidamente adentraram a casa para socorrer Seiko.

Uma casa extremamente luxuosa, de portas e janelas classicamente brancas. Vários quadros pendurados ao decorrer dos cômodos delicadamente pintados de salmão claro. Uma decoração em seu geral impecável.

- Pode trazê-la para meu quarto. – disse Hinata passando a subir as escadas rapidamente. – Neji-nii-san, a-arrume algumas toalhas no armário.

Seiko suava frio. Tentava inutilmente aparentar estar bem, talvez aquela fosse a única mentira incapaz de enganar alguém.

-x-¤-x-

- Que saco! Pare de bancar a durona! As ruas estão infestadas de federais. Pretende surrar todos eles?! – perguntou Aurora irritada com a situação.

- Se for necessário.

- Ô do Lámen, - chamou Aurora – Eu vou com a esquentadinha aqui. Fique na base, caso os outros apareçam. – disse por fim, se dirigindo até um pequeno armário, tirando de lá sua Daisy Powerline 400 e a pequena Gama auto-45, guardando-as em seguida.

- Eu vou ficar sozinho aqui?! – perguntou subitamente.

- Alguém tem que ficar nessa droga. – respondeu a garota dando as costas, abrindo a porta e saindo, sendo seguida por Hinali.

- Eu não pedi sua ajuda, sabe muito bem que posso fazer isso sozinha. – reclamou Hinali, nada satisfeita com a companhia de Aurora.

- Não reclame, e sim me agradeça por não te ajudar a morrer. – respondeu em tom levemente sarcástico.

- Aurora. – pronunciou, parando no meio da calçada, de frente para a garota de cabelos vinho.

Hinali, mesmo sendo um pouco mais baixa que Aurora, ainda era um ano mais velha que a mesma. Sabia perfeitamente o que significava aquela atitude, ou pelo menos, pensava saber.

- Você sabe que não precisa bancar a líder com a gente. Estamos nessa todos juntos não é? Pelo menos era para ser assim.

- Eu não estou bancando a líder! Apenas quero aumentar nossa expectativa de vida, se é que você me entende.

- Eu sei de todos os seus triunfos e méritos Aurora. Sei que é a mais inteligente do grupo de forma incontestável, mas o que não percebeu ainda é que nesse barco, somos todos iguais. – O olhar da morena era sério.

- Hinali, eu sei o que está querendo dizer! Se quiser pensar assim, o problema é todo seu! Eu e Seiko montamos a Faem com o único objetivo de trazer um pouco de justiça a essa droga de país! – A voz de Aurora já se encontrava um pouco alterada. – Olha, quer saber? Eu não estou a fim de discutir agora, ainda mais com você! – completou voltando a andar.

- Ótimo, então!

E novamente, as duas voltaram a caminhar. O depósito onde eram guardados os veículos do grupo não ficava muito longe dali.

-x-¤-x-

- Ela não está nada bem. – repetiu Anne provavelmente pela décima vez.

- É-é melhor sairmos do quarto. Ki-kiba-kun entende melhor dessas coisas do que nós.

- Seiko? Tudo bem se esperarmos lá fora? – perguntou Hayato parado próximo a porta.

- Façam o que quiserem. Eu já disse que estou bem!

- Bem, vamos esperar lá fora. Não mate a garota, Inuzuka. – disse Neji se retirando por último do quarto.

Uma bacia com água. Toalhas limpas. Álcool – afinal, não tinham outra coisa para usar. – Bandagens, e uma pequena faca esterilizada.

- Se eu morrer, eu volto para destruir suas noites, okay? – disse Seiko deitada sob a cama macia.

- Você não vai morrer. No máximo vai sentir uma dor absurda, mas não é nada que não passe. – respondeu o garoto puxando uma cadeira estofada ao lado da cama.

Certo, aquele não tinha sido um bom comentário. Pelo menos era o que dava para perceber com áurea maligna emitida por Seiko, especialmente por ouvir a parte sobre "dor absurda".

- Vou ter que cortar a alça da sua blusa. – disse pegando uma tesoura.

- Cortar minha blusa? Você não é um tipo de tarado maníaco por garotinhas baleadas não, né? Espero que não.

- Tenho certeza que não sou. – O garoto gentilmente cortou uma das alças da blusa de Seiko, que se encontrava próxima a ferida. – Toma. – Lhe entregou uma pequena toalha enrolada.

- Pra que isso? – Perguntou segurando a toalha com a outra mão livre.

- Para morder. Sabe o negócio sobre dor absurda... Então, nem tudo era brincadeira.

O garoto iniciou o processo bruto de extração da bala, não era nada confortável, pelo contrário, Seiko contraia os olhos fortemente ao sentir o ombro sendo penetrado pela pequena faca.

Mil tiros. Tudo! Menos aquilo.

Enquanto isso, na sala principal, todos continuavam em silêncio.

- Vamos retornar para a base assim que Seiko estiver melhor. – disse Hayato sentado em um dos sofás da grande sala, ao lado de Anne. – Se conheço bem o pessoal, eles não devem estar muito satisfeitos com essa demora.

- Be-bem, se quiserem podem ficar aqui. – disse Hinata adentrando a sala com uma bandeja com algumas xícaras de chá. – Po-podem trazer seus amigos. A-a casa é bem grande. – completou sorrindo gentilmente.

- A ajuda de vocês com certeza agradaria a todos. – respondeu Anne.

- Não sei se devemos nos envolver mais em tudo isso. Já corremos riscos demais ficando em Tóquio, quando na verdade deveríamos ir para os alojamentos como todas as outras pessoas. – Neji, que estava parado de frente para uma grande janela, virou-se. – Estamos aqui somente porque Hinata-sama se recusou a abandonar a casa da família, esse pequeno ato já é um grande absurdo.

- Uma hora ou outra todos seremos pegos, a realidade é dura. Então, antes que isso aconteça, o melhor é nos unirmos, para aumentar o pouco tempo de liberdade que ainda temos. – disse Hayato, enquanto devorava alguns biscoitos.

Neji apenas continuou com a mesma face rigorosa, enquanto se retirava do cômodo sem pronunciar uma única palavra.

- Nã-não liguem para o Neji-nii-san, e-ele apenas está preocupado com tudo que está acontecendo. Vocês po-podem pegar um dos carros para buscar o resto de seus companheiros se quiserem.

Ela disse 'carros'?

- Você é muito gentil Hinata-san. Não sabe o quanto ficamos agradecidos com o que fizeram por nós hoje e o que estão fazendo agora. – Anne, educadamente, fez uma pequena reverência em forma de agradecimento.

- Bem, é mais conveniente ficarmos aqui do que naquela espelunca. – disse Hayato se levantando. – Vamos buscar a galera!

-x-¤-x-

A falta de diálogo era incomoda. Discussões daquele jeito eram completamente incomuns no meio dos membros da Faem.

Aurora corria a frente, montada na moto vermelha, sendo seguida de perto por Hinali, em outra moto quase idêntica a de Aurora, sendo diferenciada apenas por alguns adesivos um tanto agressivos colados nela. Ambas seguiam com muito cuidado para não serem vistas. Em uma velocidade altíssima, cruzavam diversas avenidas da grande metrópole que antes deveriam estar transbordando veículos, e naquele momento, se encontravam tão desertas como o resto dos grandes prédios que as cercavam.

- Devemos estar chegando. – pronunciou-se Aurora. – É uma questão de tempo até avistarmos o prédio do parlamento! – completou tendo as madeixas roxas completamente esvoaçadas pelo vento.

Hinali apenas concordou com a cabeça, mesmo sabendo que Aurora já não olhava mais para trás. Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão complicadas? Por que tinham que viver em um lugar tão injusto? Eram apenas algumas das perguntas que fazia para si mesma no decorrer do percurso até o prédio do parlamento, atual sede dos militares.

A morena fitava por instantes algumas das lojas da Avenida Central, pequenos flashes passavam por sua mente, momentos felizes que jamais iriam voltar.

Os motores de ambas as motos falharam ao mesmo tempo, causando um barulho estranho.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Hinali surpresa.

- Não sei. Isso não é normal.

Uma brisa extremamente gélida soprou frente às garotas, balançando seus cabelos levemente.

Pássaros que antes repousavam sobre os restos de um banco de descanso na calçada levantaram vôo subitamente.

- É melhor continuarmos, estou com um mau pressentimento. – disse Aurora prestes a acelerar novamente a moto.

- Desde quando passou a pressentir as coisas? - Hinali também já se preparava para voltar à corrida.

- Desde que o céu ficou escuro tão de repente. – E ambas olharam para cima, e constataram a escuridão repentina.

Milhares de nuvens antes inexistentes se aglomeraram sobre Tóquio, até que o vento parou de soprar.

Hinali e Aurora apenas de entreolharam, tendo os cabelos repousando suavemente sobre os ombros com o parar do vento.

Silêncio, e logo após um grande estrondo.

E foi então, que milhares de raios se dispersaram das nuvens em direção a cidade, tudo em um mesmo segundo, aglomerando-se em um único ponto, trazendo o vento com grande força.

- O que é isso?! – gritou Hinali protegendo o rosto dos milhares de galhos e folhas que voavam no momento em direção a aglomeração de raios – que por sinal era bem próxima a elas.

- E-EU NÃO SEI! – respondeu Aurora gritando ainda mais com o aumento da força do vento.

- AQUELA COISA ESTÁ SUGANDO TUDO! – Hinali saltou da moto, se protegendo a frente de um poste de luz, que em seguida teve sua luminária arrancada pelo vento. – AURORA! TEMOS QUE ENCONTRAR ABRIGO!

- AHHH! – A moto de Aurora havia tombado, e no momento estava sendo arrastada para o aglomerado de raios. – ESTÁ ME LEVANDO! – Aurora tentava inutilmente lutar contra a força do vento.

- ARGHH! – Hinali mantinha os olhos fechados com força, se agarrando o máximo que podia ao poste de luz que inda se mantinha de pé. – A-AURORAAA!

- NÃOOOOOOOO! – A garota gritava enquanto se debatia, não havia nada para se proteger em meio ao asfalto. O estranho núcleo de raios a tragava de forma cada vez mais rápida. – "Não... Não vou conseguir!"- como ultima decisão, olhou para traz, onde Hinali estava, e estendeu lhe a mão, não como se fosse pedir ajuda, e sim como uma despedida.

A morena que tinha os cabelos lançados ao rosto de forma brutal pôde ver a situação em que Aurora se encontrava. Sentia-se tão inútil... Tão fraca...

A aglomeração de raios azulados ia aumentando conforme sugava tudo quanto podia.

- Aurora... Não... – sussurrou fracamente em meio a ventania absurda. – Não vá... – E uma fina lágrima deslizou sobre seu rosto.

Já não havia como lutar. Aurora finalmente adentrara o 'ninho' de raios, e a única coisa que pode ver, foi uma forte luz. Uma forte e fria luz.

_- Ela só tem 15 anos! É muita responsabilidade para uma garota dessa idade... É praticamente impossível!_

_- Como acha que eu me sinto quando a isso?! Os repórteres, as entrevistas...! Ela consegue mais dinheiro do que nosso orçamento junto!_

_Eram sempre assim, as discussões e todos os outros gritos. Tudo por minha causa._

_Eu nunca pedi para ser a 'garota-gênio'._

_Nunca pedi para trabalhar no governo._

_Eu apenas era assim..._

_E o pior de tudo..._

_...Eu jamais pude fugir de quem eu realmente era. Infelizmente._

-x-¤-x-

- Você é forte. – falou terminando de prender as ataduras. – Acho que mais alguns dias e tudo estará normal.

- Mais alguns dias? – Seiko tinha o rosto visivelmente vermelho e suado, aparentemente suportara muita dor. – Não temos 'alguns dias' para esperar. Temos que tomar o controle do Japão antes que decidam nos atacar também...

- Nos atacar? Porque fariam isso? Os verdadeiros culpados é que estão sendo atacados. – disse o garoto se levantando.

- Tsc... Como não percebem uma coisa tão obvia? É simplesmente impossível 'desaparecer' com a tecnologia, não tem nação alguma capaz de cometer tal feito! Isso não é coisa dos Estados Unidos ou de qualquer outro país. – Seiko apoiara um dos braços sobre o colchão da cama, tentando inutilmente se levantar. – Ai! – exclamou ao sentir uma pequena dor no ombro ferido.

- Não se levante ainda. – alertou cruzando os braços. – Se não foram eles, então quem foi?

- Não sei... Talvez alienígenas. – respondeu com um olhar vago, tentando encontrar uma resposta para a situação.

- Hahahaha! Essa realmente foi boa! – disse o Inuzuka em gargalhadas, o que não deixou Seiko muito feliz.

- Não ligo para o que você pensa. Não tem outra coisa que pode ter causado toda essa catástrofe! – respondeu por fim, esforçando-se para sentar-se na cama.

- E porque você acha que a Europa inteira de repente voltaria seus mísseis para o Japão?

- Por causa daquilo. – apontou para o notebook roubado, que estava sob uma escrivaninha. – Eu dei uma pesquisada rapidamente enquanto vínhamos para cá...

- "Mas ela não estava baleada enquanto vínhamos para cá?" – pensou.

- Eles querem provas, e não estão encontrando. Você não acha que o próximo a ser tachado de culpado será a China, não é? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Isso é um problema. Eles realmente podem nos atacar. – concordou em um aceno positivo. – Mas o lance dos alienígenas... – conteve o riso antes de terminar a frase, já que a cara de Seiko não era a das melhores.

Mais uma vez Seiko sentiu uma pontada no ombro (ao tentar movimentá-lo) e parou por um instante para analisar o curativo.

– Isso ficou bom. Você é algum estudante de medicina ou algo do tipo? – perguntou curiosa.

- Na verdade não, eu trabalho meio período em uma clinica veterinária. – Respondeu com certa insegurança.

Certo. Não havia sido uma boa resposta. Foi uma resposta péssima, analisando-se o olhar lançado por Seiko ao ouvi-la.

-x-¤-x-

Três batidas.

- Três batidas! Três batidas! Três batidas! – pronunciou rapidamente saltando da poltrona em que estava, eufórico. Correu até a porta e a abril.

Ao abrir a porta deu de cara com Anne e Hayato, um tanto despreocupados.

- Vocês voltaram! Onde está a Seiko? – perguntou imediatamente ao notar a falta da companheira. – Aurora-nee-chan teve que ir atrás da Hinali-chan que estava preocupada já.

- Elas estão nas ruas? – perguntou Anne em seguida.

- Seiko está bem. – respondeu Hayato. – Encontramos algumas pessoas dispostas a nos ajudar. Vivem em uma super casa no leste de Tóquio, e é para lá que todos vamos agora.

- Humm. Isso parece bom. – respondeu esboçando um sorriso. – Mas e as garotas? Como vamos encontrá-las?

- É melhor irm... – Anne teve a fala interrompida pela súbita – e bruta – abertura da porta.

Hinali parou por um instante, apoiando-se no batente da velha porta de entrada do esconderijo. Tinha o rosto abatido, e os cabelos completamente desarrumados, aparentemente havia chorado.

- A Aurora... – deu uma pequena pausa para respirar, enquanto se afastava da porta. – A Aurora desapareceu! Foi sugada, morta... Eu não sei! – gritou caindo sobre os próprios joelhos.

- O que?!

_Como o levantar do vôo de dois pássaros..._

_... Que sempre deixam várias penas para trás._

_Continua..._

* * *

Me desculpem pela demora com o capítulo, eu disse que demoraría um pouco, mais acabou sendo mais do que eu esperava. Foi pura falta de tempo, não deu mesmo pra ir mais rápido :T

Hoje não vou responder as reviews, era o capítulo ou elas, decidi pelo capítulo. Nossa, to morrendo aqui x-x'. Necessito urgentemente da minha cama -.-' (Isso porque são três da tarde). De qualquer jeito, esse atrazo todo foi devido a organização de uma festa junina , que minha sala ficou responsável de organizar. Felizmente a porcaria toda acabou hoje (?) de madrugada, e por isso não sinto meus braços e pernas xx' - trabalhou igual louca -. De qualquer jeito, proxímo capítulo 'tentarei' não demorar muito, já que novamente minhas provas estão as portas, e eu realmente não quero ter que fazer recuperações nas férias u.u.

E FINALMENTE, galerinha do passado entra em cena no Tecno V!

Eu li as reviews, e fico feliz proe starem gostando, me desculpem messsmooo por não respondê-las.

Beijos, Marih.


	6. Tecno V

**Aviso 1: **lol, eu voltei -.-'... Mil desculpas pela super demora, eu realmente não esperava ficar todo esse tempo sem postar, pra falar a verdade eu pretendia ter postados uns três capítulos nessas férias ( culpem meu atual vício por Flyff, e todos os meus amados imprevistos ;), pois é, elas acabaram e eu estou postando um ja em época de aula novamente u.u' Sorry.

**Aviso 2: **Lembram sobre o que eu disse no primeiro cap, sobre interagir com a fic, dar idéias, criticas ou simplesmente falar que esta gostando, pois bem, eu disse que caso uma autora ignorasse a participação de sua personagem na fic a personagem automaticamente seguiria para uma linha favoravel a morte. Queria apenas dizer que esta 'linha' da morte ainda não foi aberta, e que a participação das autoras nas reviews só sera analisada mediante o aparecimento de todas as personagens, resumidademnte no cap 6 o/. Não matei nem pretendo matar ninguém por enquanto, spol legal ;

**Aviso 3: **Tem presente no final do cap #.#! Na realidade o presente foi para mim, e eu estou apenas mosntrando para vocês xD AshUahshUa.

**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem. Esta fic não é feita com fins lucrativos, não quero ser presa D:**

* * *

_Também nevava naquele tempo...  
Otou-sama costumava me dizer que a neve trazia tristeza ao nosso povo, mas a chegada da  
primavera conseguia revigorá-los novamente._

_Otou-sama. Hoje a neve cai forte lá fora..._

_Poderemos nós agüentar até que a primavera chegue?_

**Tecno V**

O inverno castigava os campos naquela época, a caça era escassa, o arroz estocado era pouco.

Um povo humilde, de sonhos e ambições incontáveis. Reinos. A divisão explicita entre a nobreza e o clero. A história, reputação e princípios de grandes famílias eram ameaçados com a chegada de intrusos perigosos.

Há dois meses, no tempo em que as flores de cerejeira abandonavam seus galhos para buscar a morte ao chão, um forte clarão pode ser visto por toda e qualquer imensidão de campos.

Não há morador que não tenha presenciado o momento em que um estranho brilho azulado preencheu o lugar da luz do sol, trazendo consigo um verdadeiro exército de monstros de ferro. Monstros cujo corpo era dificilmente danificado pelas katanas dos mais temidos Samurais.

Logo depois, iniciou-se o então nomeado Inverno Negro, que teve toda sua a neve imaculada banhada pelo sangue de exércitos inteiros. A podridão, todo o decompor dos corpos mutilados no campo de batalha, usurparam a pureza branca de quase toda a neve do Japão feudal.

_Um nome... Eu tinha um nome._

_Sei que se quiser posso me lembrar dele, mas de que adiantaria? As coisas não iriam mudar._

_Fui fraco quando deveria ter sido forte. Meu império caiu em ruínas, minha noiva foi morta em meus braços. Não passo de um andarilho sem um futuro._

_Por que, por que Kami-sama teve de ser tão cruel conosco?_

**- **Nara-sama? – a bela garota se ajoelhara na entrada do quarto, esperando que o hospede permitisse que ela entrasse.

Tinha cabelos negros, longos e lisos, presos adequadamente por uma fita também escura, de forma baixa. Os olhos verdes – encobertos parcialmente e de forma suave pela franja - demonstravam preocupação quanto ao mais recente hóspede do templo.

- Nara-sama? – chamou novamente.

- Não me chame assim, por favor. – pronunciou, ainda fitando a janela com o olhar vago.

- Vim somente lhe avisar que havia chegado. Com a neve o templo vai continuar seguro.

- Não gosto da neve... As nuvens se tornam escuras...

Os flocos começaram a cair sorrateiramente do céu cinzento e opaco do fim de tarde, depois volteios e redemoinhos impelidos pelo vento preenchiam ainda mais o manto branco já presente em toda a região.

A garota aproximou-se do rapaz, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Nara-sama. Devemos deixar o templo em breve. Logo os exércitos chegaram a esta província também.

- Sayuri, você não entende? Não há para onde fugir. Eles derrubaram o imperador, meu pai... Está morto.

- Há sim! Deve existir uma maneira de nos salvarmos. Seu pai se foi, resta a você assumir o trono!

- Eu não posso lutar contra aquelas coisas, não sozinho. – E completou antes que Sayuri pudesse interrompê-lo. – Você é uma sacerdotisa, não deve participar de batalhas.

Sayuri apenas permaneceu calada. Shikamaru tinha razão, eles não podiam medir forças contra o novo império que se erguera sobre o Japão, batizado de "Cobra".

Há poucos dias atrás, o império Nara caiu em ruínas. O ataque do exército Cobra era letal. Reinos por reinos eram desmoronados, o colapso, a catástrofe, e a morte, incrivelmente passaram a ser muito bem conhecidos pelos habitantes daquele lugar tão machucado por batalhas.

Diziam línguas que não somente o Japão era dominado pelo Cobra, mas gradativamente, o mundo inteiro era tomado.

-x-¤-x-

O silêncio reinara finalmente. A noite não significava paz, era considerada apenas um intervalo para que novamente o amanhecer chegasse, e novamente os pobres e aflitos corações passassem a temer um possível novo ataque.

- Ei... Ei... Já está dormindo? – perguntou a garota empurrando a amiga.

- Moooh... Deixe-me em paz. – resmungou a outra se virando para o lado contrário.

A pequena garota continuou a incomodar a outra, sem muito sucesso.

- Kitsuno-nee-san quando quer é tão cruel. – choramingou a pequena. – Não pode ter dormido ainda, acabamos de nos deitar.

- Mai... Mai-chan. Sabe que horas eu terei que acordar amanhã? – perguntou a garota se desvencilhando de suas mantas, revelando a longa cabeleira negra um pouco revolta. – Vamos lá então, diga logo o que você quer para que finalmente eu possa dormir. – completou sentando-se.

O breu da noite era intenso, não dando lugar para que nenhum feixe sequer da luz do luar adentrasse o pequeno quarto.

- Quero conversar. Estou assustada... – disse baixinho a pequena garota de cabelos também escuros.

- Mai-chan, não precisa se assustar. A guerra não vai chegar aqui. Por incrível que pareça nada chega aqui, pragas, pestes, guerras... Estamos salvas, então, boa noite. – completou rapidamente voltando a se deitar.

- Mas... Kitsuno-senpai! Não volte a dormir! – disse um pouco mais alto, tomando-lhe os cobertores.

- Mai-chan, está frio, quero dormir, e você realmente não está sendo uma garotinha amável. – pronunciou levantando-se novamente.

Uma forte luz adentrou o quarto, e por um instante as duas garotas se entreolharam assustadas. O quarto, antes preenchido pela escuridão, iluminou-se rapidamente, e com a luz, veio o som de um ataque.

- AH! O que é isso?! – perguntou a garotinha colocando-se de pé.

- Não! Não pode ser! Mai-chan, acorde as outras garotas e Tsuki-sama. – Ordenou Kitsuno também já de pé. – Não tem como ser!

Kitsuno, antes de deixar o quarto, apanhou a yukata cinza habitual e colocou-o por cima do kimono branco que usava para dormir. Aquele som. Aquela luz. Aquilo não era nada bom.

O corredor da _okiya _havia se tornado pequeno com tantas garotas correndo assustadas de um lado para o outro. A proprietária, Mitsunori Tsuki, saíra de seu quarto, e imediatamente, todas as garotas que antes corriam apavoradas se posicionaram de costas para a parede em uma fila única.

- Nossa província está sob ataque, porém, está okiya é protegida diretamente por soldados do imperador, então não temos o que temer. – pronunciou a mulher de forma calma e autoritária. – Quero que todas as _maikos _e _miranais_ retornem aos quartos, nada de ruim vai nos acontecer.

Novamente um som mais alto pode ser ouvido, o que gerou outros vários murmúrios assustados.

- Voltem para os quartos! – ordenou de forma mais severa a mulher.

- Onee-san, o que vai fazer? – Sussurrou a pequena miranai ao notar que Kitsuno seguia para um rumo diferente ao do quarto.

- Vou ver o que está acontecendo. Você fique aqui, pode ser perigoso.

- Se é perigoso porque está indo?

- Não discuta, Mai-chan! Volte para o quarto. – pronunciou por fim Kitsuno dando as costas à garota.

A maiko de olhos dourados dirigiu-se até o exterior da casa, voltando-se para o norte de onde freqüentemente feixes de luz iluminavam todo o local. Gritos.

Alguma coisa realmente errada estava acontecendo, não podiam simplesmente voltar a dormir.

- "_Eu devo realmente ir até lá? Algo me diz para não me mover... Mas... Mas... Tem algo errado, eu sei_".

As mãos trêmulas pousaram sobre o peito, aquietando os batimentos acelerados do coração. Sua intuição não falhava. Algo errado iria acontecer.

E aconteceu, quando uma enorme explosão trouxe uma grande bola de fogo, que imediatamente se chocou contra a casa de Gueixas.

- Não! – gritou sendo lançada para longe com o impacto.

A casa relativamente grande era tomada por chamas, algumas garotas ainda resistiam abandonando o local aos prantos, enquanto outras eram perdidas em meio aos destroços.

- YOKO! YOKO!

Uma voz conhecida aproximou-se aflita, agarrando a garota e levantando-a.

As pálpebras se tornaram pesadas, e sua visão estava completamente embaçada.

- Hisa! Kitsuno está bem?! – disse a pequena Mai se aproximando, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Yoko, acorda! Fala comigo! – gritou.

- Urgh! Cof! – remexeu-se tentando sustentar-se com as próprias pernas. – Devíamos... Devíamos ter fugido logo de início.

- Não adianta mais, temos que sair daqui imediatamente!

As três garotas eram rodeadas por fumaça e destroços que voavam para todo o lugar. A guerra finalmente havia chegado.

_- Aviso: Detectada forma de vida AA3J. Acionar dispositivo de combate 65. Missão: Eliminar área._

O corpo curvou-se de uma maneira que pudesse ver completamente o ser parado a sua frente. Não poderia identificá-lo pelo motivo de nunca ter visto nada igual.

- Onee-san... O que é isso? – perguntou a pequena Mai agarrando o braço de Kitsuno ainda mais forte.

- Eu não sei, é melhor sairmos daqui! – disse Kitsuno rapidamente puxando Mai consigo para um caminho contrário ao da criatura, sendo seguida por Hisa.

- Rápido, Yoko! – gritou Hisa já correndo juntamente com as outras duas.

_- Disparar._

A máquina automaticamente teve o peito metálico aberto, fazendo com que emergisse para fora um pequeno dispositivo cilíndrico. A mira era perfeita, e ao disparar, um forte raio de luz na coloração vermelha atingiu o peito de Hisa em cheio, fazendo seu corpo se chocar contra o chão, sem vida.

- HISA! – Mai não teve tempo de observar o corpo de Hisa ao chão, já que foi arrastada por Kitsuno enquanto a mesma corria.

- MAI, NÃO PÁRA! – Kitsuno corria, tendo a barra de sua yukata já completamente destruída.

_- Segundo disparo programado, laser em sua potência média. Calculando distância equivalente. Disparar!_

- MAI!

O raio vinha agora na direção da pequena Mai, quando um vulto prateado conseguiu rebatê-lo desviando-o para outra direção.

Kitsuno virou-se em um lapso, e deixou com que seus apavorados olhos dourados vissem através das chamas que consumiam todo o local, o mesmo vulto prateado partir o estranho ser ao meio.

E pôde ver também, em um simples segundo, olhos violetas olhando diretamente para ela, e em seguida se perdendo no fogo.

Os braços envolviam o corpo trêmulo de Mai, que não podia conter o pranto. As chamas consumiam mais e mais o local, não era um fogo comum, era a destruição.

Algo havia salvado-as, mas o quê?

-x-¤-x-

- Hime-sama, há um vilarejo logo a frente, talvez seja preciso uma parada para o descanso dos soldados. – o homem falava sem adentrar a carruagem luxuosa, uma voz temerosa e de respeito era dirigida a pessoa em seu interior.

- Como quiser, Kakashi-san. – uma voz refinada e com um leve sotaque francês soou em resposta.

O grupo seguia silencioso em meio à imensidão branca que os cercava. Soldados samurais rodeavam a carruagem dispostos a sacrificarem suas vidas a qualquer segundo pela pessoa que repousava em seu interior.

- Iremos descansar no vilarejo, avise os demais homens. – ordenou o comandante de cabelos prateados a um dos soldados.

O vilarejo era simples e calmo. Um certo receio ao notar a entrada de soldados nasceu em meio aos moradores que lá viviam. Soldados não eram um bom sinal, eles traziam o ar da guerra.

A pequena porta da carruagem fora aberta, revelando uma bela jovem de cabelos vermelhos.

- Hime-sama! Não deve sair até encontrarmos um lugar seguro. Por favor, retorne a carruagem. – disse imediatamente o comandante do exército.

- Não há com o que se preocupar, parece ser um lugar pacifico. – O olhar curioso em torno do lugar deixava os belos olhos azuis acinzentados em um tom magnífico, juntamente com a pela alva em contraste com a neve.

A herdeira do trono francês teve sua visita ao Japão interrompida, devido à destruição de grande parcela de sua tropa de segurança. A nobre família Chermont buscava com grande esforço recuperar a filha daquele país imergido pela batalha.

- Pela manhã seguiremos novamente rumo ao litoral, com a neve ficaremos mais protegidos. – anunciou o comandante Kakashi.

- Não pretendo partir amanhã, Kakashi-san.

A fala da princesa não surpreendeu somente Kakashi, mas toda a guarda de segurança que a rodeava.

- Não podemos permanecer mais aqui, Hime-sama! Pense em sua segurança.

- Creio que no momento minha segurança não é ameaçada. Não posso deixar este país antes de encontrar-me com o herdeiro dos Nara, foi para tal finalidade que decidi vir para cá. – Completou iniciando uma calma caminhada por entre as pequenas ruas do vilarejo cobertas pela neve.

- Hime-sama, o reino Nara foi destruído! Não ouviu os boatos? – Kakashi seguia ao lado da princesa, e logo atrás mais dois soldados por precaução.

- Shikamaru não está morto, eu sei disso. – a garota dera mais alguns passos, e parara frente a uma espécie de loja de marionetes.

- Como pode saber?

- Eu tive um sonho... – apenas respondeu cabisbaixa, e adentrou a pequena loja, batendo as bordas do elegante vestido para retirar os flocos de neve presos. – Olá? – chamou ao notar a loja deserta.

O local era pequeno, porém elegante. Havia vários bonecos de madeira pendurados por toda a parte, de todas as formas e tamanhos, o que encantou Desiré ainda mais.

Kakashi decidiu não contrariá-la, afinal, se tratava de ninguém menos que Desiré Chermont, filha do atual rei francês.

- Parece que não tem ninguém, é melhor que não chamemos muita a atenção por aqui. – pronunciou um dos soldados.

O som de uma lâmina deixando sua bainha pode ser ouvido com clareza, o que assustou todos ali presentes. Caminhando tranquilamente, um jovem revelou-se, adentrando o local por uma porta lateral polindo uma espada.

- Posso ajudá-los? – perguntou friamente, o que não era muito comum vindo de "vendedores".

- Guarde sua arma enquanto estiver na presença da princesa. – os soldados, juntamente com Kakashi se posicionaram a frente de Desiré, ameaçando o vendedor.

- É uma encomenda. – respondeu indiferente enquanto analisava a lâmina, e em seguida guardou-a em um armário.

- Estes bonecos estão à venda? – perguntou Desiré calmamente.

- Estão em exposição apenas, é uma loja de armas, não de brinquedos. - Por um segundo um clima tenso se fez entre o vendedor e a jovem.

- Guerras são sustentadas por armas, era de se esperar... – respondeu, instantes depois. – Vamos Kakashi-san, este local não me agrada.

- Não deveriam estar passeando por ai. Logo as tropas de vistoria chegarão para o entardecer. – disse o vendedor de cabelos ruivos, sentando-se em um pequeno banco, enquanto ajeitava um dos 'bonecos' que estava sob o balcão.

- Tropas de vistoria? – perguntou Kakashi voltando-se para o rapaz.

- Eles aparecem sempre ao entardecer. O que pensariam sobre estranhos tão peculiares em nossa província?

Desiré que se encontrava ao fundo dera alguns passos a frente, ficando próxima ao 'vendedor de marionetes'.

- Sabe como posso encontrar o príncipe Nara? – perguntou de forma direta.

O jovem de cabelos ruivos abandonou o que estava fazendo. Levantou-se e olhou diretamente para todos os presentes, caminhando em seguida até a porta de entrada e fechando-a.

- Me acompanhem, por favor. – anunciou tomando o caminho por onde havia entrado antes. – A propósito, sou Akasuna no Sasori, Hime.

-x-¤-x-

_E sobre a fumaça e o sangue um novo reino será erguido._

_Sobre a guerra e o massacre ele irá reinar._

- Ai, ai... Posso acabar me acostumando com essa vida. O que acha Sith? – perguntou o loiro sentado sobre uma cadeira estofada extremamente luxuosa, com os pés repousos sob a enorme mesa que ocupava o centro do grande salão.

- Pik. Se o mestre gosta disso tudo Sith está feliz, Pik! – respondeu a estranha máquina parada ao lado do rapaz, de pé, com uma grande bandeja de aperitivos.

- Talvez amanhã os ataques parem um pouco, Itachi está trabalhando em uma nova arma, para as coisas poderem andar mais rápido.

- Pik. – apenas o estalar dos circuitos mal posicionados pode ser ouvido do robô antigo.

- Meu Deus! Estou ficando louco! Preciso de um ser humano decente para conversar. –falou consigo mesmo enquanto levava ambas as mãos ao rosto.

- Mestre Deidara não pretende mais comer? Pik.

- Não. Vou dar uma volta por ai. – disse levantando-se, e deixando o salão do palácio. – Quem diria que construções assim realmente existiram um dia? – perguntou para si mesmo enquanto caminhava por um enorme corredor.

Uma grande porta de madeira dava acesso à outra porta estranhamente metálica. Talvez a única sala de todo o lugar que não pertencesse a aquela época.

- Oe, Itachi. E aí? Como andam as coisas? – perguntou debruçando-se sob um balcão de vidro.

- Já disse para não atrapalhar. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos do projétil que montava.

- Eu estou entediado. Queria saber quando as coisas vão ficar mais divertidas, isso já ta cansando. Sabe me desculpe pela franqueza, mas você e o Orochimaru não são lá companhias muito agradáveis.

O moreno que estava concentrado em seu trabalho não desperdiçou esforços para responder a Deidara, apenas ignorou-o como já era de costume.

- Tsc. Bem, vou dar uma volta.

- Não leve nenhuma unidade. – ordenou Itachi, sem muito sucesso.

A noite caia fria com o inverno. Não havia estrelas no céu, apenas nuvens... Escuras nuvens de inverno.

Os campos eram desertos naquele horário, na realidade, a maioria do Japão se tornara um verdadeiro deserto após a chegada dos três cientistas e seu exército de máquinas.

Havia realmente um motivo para tudo aquilo. O poder, que cegava os olhos, a mente e qualquer sentimento. O poder, e o gosto de tê-lo em mãos. Mas as coisas não podiam ser explicadas de forma tão simples, havia mais coisas por trás de toda essa reviravolta no mundo, havia segredos. Misteriosos segredos.

- Uma criança? O que uma criança faz dormindo aqui? – perguntou para si mesmo, enquanto os controles ópticos da unidade 68B7 focavam a pequena garota adormecida em pleno campo.

A barra da yukata destruída era usada para carregar o pouco alimento que encontrara em casas abandonadas, corria euforicamente, para não deixar a pequena Mai sozinha por muito tempo.

- AH! – O alimento foi ao chão, no mesmo instante que não pode conter o grito de espanto ao ver tal 'monstro' a sua frente.

- Kitsuno... O quê? – Mai levantou-se sonolenta com o grito de Kitsuno, e teve tempo de esfregar os olhos para poder ver o que estava a sua frente. – KITSUNO!

- NÃO! NÃO SE APROXIME DELA! – gritou lançando-se e agarrando Mai com força.

- Mas que drama... – falou Deidara enquanto bocejava entediado na unidade de destruição.

- Mai-chan, aconteça o que acontecer... Corra, corra muito rápido! – sussurrou a garota para a pequena enquanto abraçava-a. – VAI! – ordenou gritando.

Mai fechou os olhos com força, e correu, sem um rumo certo a seguir, apenas cumprindo as ordens de Kitsuno, quem provavelmente jamais voltaria a ver.

Os cabelos longos estavam jogados sobre o rosto de forma desarrumada. A face vermelha e úmida, enquanto outras várias lágrimas caiam umas seguidas das outras.

- Se for para matar alguém... POR FAVOR, ME MATE! – gritou erguendo-se, ficando frente a frente com o enorme robô, fitando-o somente naquele momento, sem medo algum.

- Hã?! – aquilo realmente havia conseguido assustá-lo.

_O que posso eu fazer com apenas estas duas mãos?_

_Continua..._

* * *

Yeah, vocês não tem idéia como foi dificil escrever sobre o passado. Dancei legal na história, se lerem muita barbaridade apenas ignorem e acreditem estar tudo normal xx'.

Algusn personagens tivera a história 'trasnformada', eu disse que isso poderia acontecer (mudanças nas fichas), e vocês concordaram :D

E o que eu queria dizer, eu ganhei capas desenhadas para Tecno \o/ isso mesmo, capas :D Depois de pedir igual uma loca, e ter que esperar meu aniversário chagar para ganhar (¬¬), passei as caracteristicas das personagens para um colega de classe que desenha, e ele fez uma das capas já lol (seram três, Passado, Presente e Futuro duh -.-' ). Era muito complicado tacar toda a galera no desenho oO'.

Bem, err :x Não me matem por destruir aparencias das personagens, matem o desenhista ( me perguntem o msn que eu passo :x ). Ele é teimoso de mais pra me ouvir e andou dando uma mudada nas aparencias sem minha permição, oO'

Alguns cabelos ficaram diferente, a maioria creio eu que não esta nada parecida com o que vocês imaginam, mas foda-se, eu ganhei um desenho de tecno #.#

A primeira capa é com as personagens do futuro, já que foram as primeiras a aparecerem, as outras ainda não estão em minhas mãos, mas espero recebe-las logo xx'. Sorry pela má qualidade, foram desenhadas sem qualquer preparo, nada profissional, pura diversão mesmo ; Scanner ferrou com alguns cabelos (os que eram castanhos ..'), ain que dó /

Bem, tá ai: img217.imageshack.us/img217/2874/tecnoop5.jpg

http(dois pontos)(barra barra)img217(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img217(barra)2874(barra)tecnoop5(ponto)jpg

Nota: A Mikan parece um menininho de cabelo comprindo ç.ç' (mas eu gostei mesmo assim xD)

não sei se isso aqui ainda não lê links, por precaução vai assim mesmo.

Qualquer dúvida, reclamação, e outras diversas coisas que venhma a passar por suas mentes não esqueçam de me dizer. reviews? Eu gosto delas n.n.

Beijos, Marih.


End file.
